RWBY: Save the Rose!
by Doctor Corvus
Summary: Summary: Ruby Rose is held captive by Salem and is currently forced to get along with Salem's beloved nephew, Sapphire Forest, while this goes on Yang and others try to find Salem's manor and rescue the silver eyed girl? (Idea/Beta by Nightmaremacko/Martinsammy407) (Written by Doctor Corvus1)
1. Chapter I: Meet the Dark Witches family

_Chapter I: Meet the Dark Witches family _

Chapter Summary: Ruby waking up in the bedroom of Sapphire Forest and is told she would be his roommate from now

Act 1: Find the Rose!/Time at the Manor

*Break*

**-Star Wars Opening-**

_The world is at the brink of collapse!_

_The Dark Forces of Grimm lead by the immortal Dark Witch Salem_

_And her Nefarious generals and commanders hunt down the forces that are known as Huntsmen and Huntress_

_That are on the edge of defeat against the Grimm horde_

_Ruby Rose, leader of Team RWBY is captured by one of Salem's top enforcers and bought back to her Dark Manor_

_Meanwhile Yang Xiao-Long and her closes friends Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Team JNR, along with elite hunters Killious the Were Captain and Kallico the Blind Hunter _

_Must work alongside with the Resistance to locate Salem's Dark Manor to Save Ruby and Defeat Salem and her forces of Grimm once and for all!_

-Salem's Dark Manor-

"Ma'am... are you sure this is a good idea" A white cloaked boy spoke with a soft near singsong voice as he looks over a young woman, which he wasn't comfortable with doing, sleeping in a bed, "She knows what you look like and you haven't painted a clean picture of yourself for her to see you in, Lady Salem"

"It matters little Time Hunter..." A woman with deep, scary yet beautiful voice said, Salem's Salem's skin is a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms, legs, and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead. Suddenly a black mist vanishes revealing herself to be wearing a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. Her hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.

The cloaked boy pulls back his to reveal a muscular boy with a feminine body build, surprisingly for a young teen, he looked to be around fifteen or sixteen years old with moon pale skin and deep dark inky black wavy hair with a white streak that reached to his shoulders with pointed Elf ears poking through with a few bangs of hair covering his face. His bright snowy white eyes gleamed with unknown intent behind the sharpness of his eyes, he stood around 5'6 in height, he wore a silver long coat with armor (gauntlets that cover his arms, shoulder guards, and knee guards) that was attached to a white scarf that covered his entire neck and jaw with a pure virgin white cape n hood that concealed his entire body. He also wore white dress shirt with a vest n tie with a pair of silver pants and matching combat boots. The most noticeable things about him where the white of his eyes were completely black with the only color being the white glow of his eyes iris's.

"I believe Sapphire should be the one to greet her once she awakens" The Time Hunter says with a calm look, "It would be nice to wake up to a familiar face"

Salem dark eyes gazes into Time Hunter's eyes, "How well dose my nephew know... Ruby, Koelle?"

Time Hunter, now apply named Koelle, gives a soft laugh, "I'm surprise you remember her name. The two meet during the first days of Beacon Academy, I believe he was the... second person she met that..." As Koelle remembers the day of Beacon Academy he began to snicker and threw his head back and laughed. "That girl managed to set off of the Schnee girl's Fire Dust bottle and caused an explosion and left a crater! AHAHAAHHAH!"

Salem stares at the laughing man, his voice was so... soft? It sounded so wrong on a man like Koelle, he was so serious, yet his voice was... Salem shakes her head and looks back at the sleeping woman in bed. A young, silver-eyed woman dressed in a black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with a red cloak, her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black, with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak, even her shoulder-length hair is black, with a red tint to it.

"How did you capture her?"

Koelle slowly stops laughing and turns to the Dark Lady, "I had one of my apprentices capture her during a White Fang ambush" Koelle looks back at Ruby and closes his eyes, "It was hard to be honest, given they were just finishing a battle... they didn't have the energy to save her in time"

Salem nods and turns to leave with Koelle following close behind. Unlike the castle Salem once used, that was before the Resistance found the danm place, was more easily manageable/defendable and easy to walk around in. Koelle still found it odd that no one had found this place yet. But giving the location was a good way to throw off people.

"The Resistance is growing stronger each day now Lady Salem" The Time Hunter groans as he felt a headache, "Which is both expected and unexpected surprise to be honest"

Salem heard Koelle's groan and asks, "What of the future?"

Koelle sighs as the two walk across a small bridge, "Clouded, ever since we captured Ruby Rose, my future vision has been obscured at best... I can only seem to see a few days at least, for tops"

"What could have caused this development?"

Koelle shrugs his shoulders, "I don't know. But I will deal with it once it comes my way"

*Sometime later*

Ruby Rose felt a massive head ache, which would be an understatement as she was knocked out during a ambush. The grim reaper rubs her face and touches something. Slowly opening her eyes she sees a rag and icepack on her head.

"An icepack?" The reaper questioned, she takes the rag and pack off of her head and looks around the room she was in, it clearly was a boys room but, one that likes art no doubt, and came to the conclusion she was captured as someone had bashed her over the head.

"Sorry about at..."

Ruby jumped a bit and turns the door to see two boy, one has tan skin with bits of black and red on the back while wearing a white tee shirt and blue pants with black shoes. The other was a tanned skin teenager wearing a jet black fancy tailed coat and suit with a neon green vest and white shirt underneath with a pair of black sunglasses, he had neon green silted eyes and hair and stood around 5'9 in height.

He looked kinda like a butler to honest.

The greenette bows his head a bit, "...Mr. Hardeen was ordered you to bought back but did specify how..." He turns to the dual eye colored young man, "I shall in from the lady and Time Hunter that Miss Rose has awaken. Why don't you bring her when she is ready"

"Thank you Xeno"

Xeno smiles, "It's my pleasure" and turns to leave the two alone.

The two look at one another and then the boy smiles.

"Good Morning Ruby! I'm Sapphire Forest, the man you saw was Xeno Zeno" Sapphire introduced himself kindly, which threw the young reaper off. He seems nice along with that butler guy... but what did Xeno mean by "bought back". "My aunt told me to tell you that you'll be my roommate for sometime during your stay here"

Ruby raises an eyebrow, "Your aunt?" Why dose she feel uneasy?

"My aunt Salem"

Ruby's silver eyes widen and she inhales-

-Meanwhile-

Koelle turns to Salem, Xeno had brought tea, for Salem, and coffee, for Koelle, and felt a chill, "You don't think Sapphire will just outright tell her your his aunt?" Koelle asks, he suddenly got an uneasy feeling for some odd reason. "I do hope Xeno and Sapphire don't unsettled the girl"

"Sapphire will explain it... as softly as he can. Do have faith in-"

"_**WWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTT!?"**_

Salem and Koelle both twitched at the scream that was most definitely Ruby Rose, Koelle knew why the girl suddenly screamed as if someone had murdered her dog, which DIDN'T happen as Koelle had the dog (Zwei) with him. The Time Hunter honestly didn't need his future vision to see something bad was going to happen. Koelle pulls out a flip phone and presses a few buttons.

"Hey it's me. Yeah I heard it two. Yes it was Sapphire being blunt as ever. Yea I know I, 20 lien. Just send some guards just in case. Thanks" Koelle turns to Salem, "You costed me 20 lien"

Salem sighs, why did he even partake in the bet?

-Back with the gem duo-

Sapphire chuckles softly as he edges away from Kornelius, one of his aunts enforces, berate him for being so blunt with telling Ruby that Salem was his aunt. Now the Huntress was fighting one of the two droid guards that Koelle had sent just in case Ruby got violently... which did happen as Ruby managed to not only get one of the guards Electro Staffs and figured out how to activate it.

"Now I know your shocked but let's just calm-"

*Clash!*

One of Kornelius dual serrated swords blocked the staff before it could hit him. Sapphire smartly moves away a bit so Kornelius could try and disarm the Huntress of the stolen weapon.

"-down so we can talk properly about this!"

"Kid I doubt she wants to-!" Kornelius made the mistake of taking his eyes off of Ruby and she jabs the staff into Kornelius and promptly sends his writhing in agony as the electrical currents washes over his body, Sapphire shield his eyes from the flashes of lightning blinding him. Suddenly Kornelius's screams of agony turns into laughter as he grabs the staff by the electric outlet to allow the electric travel up his arm as he raises his free hand that still held his sword and brings it down to destroy the staff that was shocking him. But it did distract him long enough for Ruby to plant both her feet into Kornelius's face and send him flying out of the room into a wall.

Sapphire looks at the twitching Kornelius, who still had currents of electric sparking off of his body. The dual eye colored boy turns to Ruby, she was breathing hard but looked ready to continue-

*"As much it is to see my brother in pain"* The remaining droid suddenly calls out with Koelle's voice coming from it's voice filter. *"It's quite rude to keep others waiting for so long. So please come to the study you two... or else"*

The threat lingered and the two left with Sapphire leading a somewhat reluctant Ruby along. They made sure to step over the unconscious Kornelius.

-4 minutes later-

The duo finally made it to the study of Salem and found said Witch with Koelle standing next to her with his white cloak concealing his entire form. Ruby looks at the Dark Witch and Time Hunter, but her attention was more on the white cloak. It was so... clean and pristine.

"Welcome, Miss Rose" A singsong voice spoke with a air of familiarity.

Turning around, Ruby faces Koelle and gasp at the mystical looking teen, she had seen him a few times when she was in Beacon Academy. He was very mysterious as he only been seen around Team-

"I bet your wondering why you are here?" Koelle asks as he steps past her and towards Salem and his cloak. In a flash he was gone and his arms came out of the cloak pulls his hood back. "It must have been quite the shock when you awaken"

"Yeah..."

Koelle nods, "I know the feeling, but let it be known that your not in danger-"

"He's right!" Sapphire jumps in, which Koelle grumbles something about "Impatient kids" to himself, "Your completely safe here!"

Ruby raises an eyebrow at Sapphire and Koelle, "You say that and she's sitting there?" The silver eyed girl points to Salem.

The two wince slightly and Salem sights, Ruby just looked Salem right in the eyes before speaking again. "What do you want from me?"

"Straight and to the point. I admire that. Well child, your going to be my nephew's roommate form now on" Salem says bluntly, "And you can't leave"

"What she means you can leave the area" Koelle clarified

Ruby looks at Sapphire then Salem, "Uh... I have a question?"

"What is it?"

"How DO you have a nephew? Aren't you immortal... and a only child?"

Koelle, Sapphire, and Salem looks at each other. It was a good question in Koelle's opinion as even he didn't know the answer, and he was the one with the ability to time travel. Sapphire simply shrugged and relaxes. Salem sighs once again.

"I had a sister, long time ago, she was the Winter Maiden-"

"Like Amber and Raven?" Ruby asks while interrupting

Koelle shakes his head, "Not really, Raven killed the Spring Maiden and took her power because she was... not "weak" and to be honest the girl was a bit to gullible as she was near killed eight times in a row. As for Amber..." Koelle expression was enough of a answer for his feelings on the two dead Maidens.

"Oh..."

Salem clears her throat, "Back to the point, she fell in love and had a child" Salem points to Sapphire, who waves with a smile, "Sadly it didn't last as a mad man murdered them. But she was able to place Sapphire in her vault to be safe" Salem explains

Koelle continues "I don't know how long he was in that vault for but honestly think time flows differently with it. Anyway he was found by Ironwood and the current Winter Maiden and sent him to his aunt (Salem), unknowingly also letting Sapphire to take the Relic of Creation with him since he has already developed some sort of connection. Funny enough Sapphire would refuse to give it up and those who try to take it by force would want to be pleading for mercy and he calls the Relic of Creation a magic paintbrush" Koelle laughs softly, which to Ruby sounded rather... mellowly.

Sapphire blushed a bit, "Koelle please..."

"Oh alright, never let me have my fun" Koelle turns to Ruby, "You! My young silver eyed friend will be Sapphire's roommate for some time"

"Are my friends alright?"

'More worried about those she cares about? Hehe, she really is like you Summer' Koelle though with a sad smile, "They're fine Miss Rose, a few scraps here and there, but nothing life threatening in the slightest"

"And how do I know I won't be harmed during my stay here?"

Koelle laughs, "Smart girl asking the right questions. The only ones who know of this place are a selective few. Myself and my three apprentices, Salem, Sapphire, Hazel, and Watts. So you won't have to worry about being harmed"

Ruby honestly didn't want to believe him, but he sounded how... sincere. Salem was a monster, no doubt about it, but she wasn't always one. Sapphire looked nice and had a aura of kindness to him. And Koelle... Koelle...

Reminded her of her mother, Summer Rose.

Ruby looks into Koelle's pure white eyes, "I have a question for you"

Koelle blinks, "Sure go ahead" He was curious what she wanted at ask him. Was it about Salem and why she wanted her here? About Sapphire and the Relic of Creation? Why they weren't going to remove her silver eyes like Cinder would say, they needed to talk to that woman about that.

But her question shocked the Time Hunter...

"Your Koelle Tenno Edwardo Marrón-Brown aren't you?"

Salem and Sapphire looked between the two cloak wearers.

'Did summer tell her about me? If she did then this is going to hurt' Koelle thought to himself, "*Sigh* Yes I am-"

*WACH!*

*CRASH!*

Koelle didn't know for a moment, but Ruby had used her Semblance to instantly appear in front of Koelle and decked him in the face and sent him hurling into a bookcase. The Time Hunter groans a bit and gets up. He uses his time powers to instantly reappear next to Ruby, fully healed.

"I deserved that-" Ruby then knees him in the gut, "T-that too..." Then chokes a bit as Ruby threw her arms around his neck tightly, 'Is she choking or hugging me!?'

"They said you died with mom" Ruby whispered, and Koelle eyes widen, "But your here with her instead"

Koelle sighs and wraps his arms around Ruby, 'Of course Summer would tell Ruby about me' The Time Hunter thought bitterly, he really hate what he was about to do next. He looks to Sapphire.

"Sapphire... would you take Ruby to the Game Room, there's a surprise there waiting for her" Koelle needed time and the distance from her to the game room gave him all he needed.

"Right! I'm sure it will surprise her!" Sapphire picks up the girl, who squeaks in surprise, and leaves quickly

"Or give her a heart attack" Koelle turns to Salem, "I'll be back"

The Time Hunter disappears in a flash of white light.

-With the Gem Duo-

Ruby and Sapphire traverse the manor to the Game Room, which was on the other side of the manor, the two talked about their respective weapons, they were going to be roommates and desired to learn about each other.

Ruby looks in wonder at Sapphire "A flamethrower/chainsaw hybrid!?"

Sapphire gives a thumbs up, "Shadow Rose is my pride! But... Koelle give me a bit of flak on it"

What? Why!? It sounds like a great idea of a weapon!"

Sapphire nods, "He said that too, but he also said it came with flaws. One of his sister use dual pistols and fought someone who used a custom made chainsaw as their main weapon and his sister was able to disable the weapon with ease. Even the flamethrower aspect as rendered useless in his opinion as he said someone who can manipulate or alter or is immune to fire can counter it. But he respects my weapon of choice"

"What's his weapon?" She didn't see his weapon nor did she feel it when she hugged him and was curious.

Sapphire winces as he remembers the dreaded weapon of the Time Hunter, "He calls it Umbra, it a rifle/rapier disguised as a umbrella that is bullet and dust proof, he provided his point of my weapon when I barely dealt a scratch to his. Koelle is a slave driver when it comes to training, and he trained me in things even I didn't know about"

"Like what?"

"Survival 101, being a medic and his response to my query was: _"You need a healer or a White Mage or your party is going to die faster then the idiot standing next to you!"_, how to repair and create new weapons on the fly to survive, how to be stealthy, how to cook, and how to read stars" Sapphire listed, the two stopped for a moment

"Was it really that bad?" The silver eyed huntress found this amusing.

"First he upped the traps. Not only rock but knives and pits full of swords!" Sapphire waved his arms around, more in frustration rather than trying to describe the whole ordeal in more clarity, "Sure, my sight has been getting better because of that. The fog I saw it in is a lot clearer and the speed of their appearance is increasing; rather than flying like a feather, maybe you could say they're flying like a ball being kick with full force. Something like that..."

"Doesn't mean I'm happy with the way he taught the lesson!" He pouted when he saw his new roommate/friend nodding, agreeing. Half in Koelle's brutal way of teaching —it may be dangerous, but the results of it are clearly showing— and half in Sapphire's safety— His Aunt and teammate must have been fussing over him whenever he's back with cut and bruises, "I was convinced he was trying to kill me for good"

Ruby was being to snicker at Sapphire as he explained his training, "And after that, he ordered me to do the whole thing but now with katana on my side" He continued, "It really got in the way! I've been caught in a lot of traps that I was sure I can dodge if I don't have that thing lugging around and hindering me!"

Ruby was now seeing why it was so easy to tease the young man, "Oh, I also started swinging the sword around" He opened his hand and showed the old blisters on his palms to his new friend, "He taught me that katana breaks easily. It's strong against force lengthwise but weak against forces from the side. With a katana, I have to attack straight ahead. The direction of the blade and the direction of the force I apply must be exactly the same. That's why I've been training on how to handle the weapon correctly. Because hear this, he said he'll break me if I break the sword! So mean, so cruel! he's just as cold as a mountain!"

"Bahhahahahahah!"

Sapphire rounded on the laughing Ruby, "It's not funny! Even my teammates didn't find it funny as he put them threw the same training as me, he said: _"If you have the energy to laugh at someone then you have the energy to train!"_, and he promptly beat us like an piñata"

"Do you mean that figuratively or laterally?"

"His exact words were and I quote: _"You glitter town cock wrangler fairy tinkle fag puffin fag fuck nuggets are gonna get your anal cavity's stretched so far apart, you'll think your getting double fist'ed by a Goliath Grimm. I will reorganized the failure that is all your life, I will fuck start your souls. I'll make you mongoloid rock choppin thunder cunts scream harder then your mothers after her 4th failed coat hanger abortion. I'm gonna chop off your shrivel balls, put them where your eyes should be, put a sombrero on your head and beat you like a piñata, hell I'll make you shit so many bricks you'll put the Mexicans out of business"_, and he promptly put us threw the worst six hours of our lives" Sapphire said, he took note that Ruby was saying anything and looks back at her to see her blushing profusely at his words.

*"Sapphire..."* Koelle's voice calls from the doorway to the Game Room, Sapphire shivered at the coldness of the Time Hunters tone, *"Never repeat what I say, ever again. Because I don't need multiple people trying to kill me for what I said for a speech from my favorite web series (-I hope The four Authors n Martinsammy407 don't get angry for that-), now come on! I've been waiting for you*"

Ruby and Sapphire looks at each other before running to the Game Room. It took them about three to four minutes to reach the room with Koelle standing next to the door. The Time Hunter was staring impassively at the two as they reached him.

"So... what do you think of my training, Ruby?"

"I... didn't understand some of those words"

"Don't worry and do not repeat them to anyone" The Time Hunter opens the door and walks in with the two following close behind. Ruby gaped as she looks around the room filled with various forms of games from old arcade games to consoles. "Over there we have old arcade games" Koelle points to the left side of the room, which was frankly large. "On the other side we have the console games with disks of multiple series" Koelle points to the right side where a few couches were in front of a large TV. "And in the back is where we have the VR headset set up" Koelle walks to the back of the room where a set of walls were set up in a cube, the Time Hunter stops next to it and knocks three times on a hidden sliding door. "And this is what I wanted to show you"

Ruby was, confused... what did he want to show her-

The sliding door opens to reveal a woman wearing a white cloak and black and white version of Ruby's attire.

The two white cloaks stare at the young crimson grim reaper, Sapphire slowly slips away to let the three have their moment. Ruby couldn't speak, she couldn't move from the spot she was anchored to, she moves her head and lets her hair block her vision, like a veil of black and red curtains shielding her from everyone's gaze, this seemed to worry the two more in till Koelle felt what Ruby was really feeling threw his empathy wave.

_**Happiness! Joy! Excitement! Anger! Sadness!**_

"Ruby? Are you alright?" Koelle instantly hated what he said, of course she wasn't alright!? Her dead mother and her apprentice was right in front of her in the home of the Queen of Grimm!

When Louise lift her head and cause her hair to break away to reveal her face, her weeping eyes glancing here and there between the two as she desperately tried to choke the sobs attempting to escape her throat and failing miserably at that.

"It's alright to cry Ruby..." Koelle said gently as he and Summer hold the struggling huntress, Ruby stiffen from the contact but slowly breaks, "I... we are sorry Ruby. We didn't want it to happen like this"

"Life..." Summer began, the elder huntress felt her daughter throw her arms around the two, hearing her voice broke down Ruby's all ready crumbling walls, "Can make things difficult, especially for those we want to protect"

Koelle sighs, "What she means that something unexpected happened" The Time Hunter sighs, "Can't believe I broke my own rules"

Ruby and Summer look at Koelle, "Broke the rules?"

"Ruby... this your mother before she died 11 years ago" The two roses eyes widen, "I simply went back in time and brought her here to the present"

"But w-"

"Why?" Koelle looks to where Sapphire was, he was reading an Instruction Manuel for the VR headsets, "I don't trust Salem. Not in the siltiest at all. The only reason why I'm still here was to protect Sapphire... *sight* and now the both of you" Koelle runs his smooth metal hand threw his hair and thinks a bit before speaking. "As for the rules bit, I'm technically not allowed to "save" people, but since Summer didn't affect things, and when I mean affect, no one knew if she actually lived or died, so I went back and brought her here" Koelle explained as simply as he could to the two.

Despite not knowing a lot of time travel, Ruby understood what Koelle was trying to tell her:

Summer Rose "died" but no one saw it happen...

Summer Rose was absent for 11 years, thus she wasn't prevalent in major events...

"I'll stay..."

Koelle looks down at the crimson Little Reaper.

Ruby looks into the Time Hunters glowing eyes, "You said, you, your apprentices, my mom, Sapphire, and Salem are the only ones currently staying here right?"

Koelle nods, "Yes that is correct, I and the others (Summer and my apprentices) have been... stuck here watching and raising Sapphire since he was a baby for Salem and as she needed someone to help raise Sapphire whenever she is way too busy with other plans"

"I'll stay then, I trust you both" Koelle and Summer smiles at the young woman before them and pulls her into a hug.

"Yo Sapphire! She said she'll stay!"

"Yes!" Sapphire calls back

Chapter End

_**Name: Sapphire Forest (Nightmaremacko/Martinsammy407 OC) **_

Name Meaning/Origin: Sapphire is a blue jewel

Age: 17

Race: Human

Family: unnamed mother (also the previous winter maiden, dead), unnamed biological father (dead), Salem (aunt)

Height: 7.85 tall

Date of Birth: November 13th

Gender: Male

Semblance: Nightmares (puts those affected in disturbing nightmares)

Eye color: Silver (left eye but it has no powers and is only used as a flashlight), Red (right eye) (basically Heterochromia)

Academy: he goes to Beacon at Salem's request

Grade: 1st year

Personality: an all-around nice guy who stands up against bullying and is extremely respectful of the Faunus and is extremely protective of his family and friends

Appearance: Tan skin with bits of black and red on the back while wearing a white tee shirt and blue pants

Weapons: A flamethrower/chainsaw hybrid weapon called Shadow Rose

History/Background: Sapphire is Salem's nephew but he does not realize what she is planning and was told by both Ozpin (though he doesn't know why) and Salem to keep the current Summer Maiden safe, which he does a great job with. When Sapphire was a baby, the previous Winter Maiden (his mother) locked him away in the vault of the Winter Maiden before she was murdered by a psychopath, but one year later, Ironwood and the current Winter Maiden found Sapphire and sent him to his aunt (Salem), unknowingly also letting Sapphire to take the relic of creation with him since he has already developed some sort of connection (Sapphire would refuse to give it up and those who try to take it by force would want to be pleading for mercy and he calls the relic of creation a magic paintbrush), He is also Oobleck's favorite student because of how well he does in his history class.

Likes: his aunt Salem, the Summer Maiden safe from danger, his friends and family, a full rack of ribs covered in honey BBQ sauce, mankind living in a unified kingdom alongside the faunus and the Grimm, keeping the Relic of Creation (or magic paintbrush as he calls it) away from others

Dislikes: war, violence, the Summer Maiden missing, Tyrian (because of how psychotic he is), the Relic of Creation being taken away.


	2. Chapter II: RUBY BEEN TAKEN?

_**New chapter! Can't talk! Really sleepy! read chapter!**_

* * *

Chapter II: RUBY BEEN TAKEN!?

Chapter Summary: Yang and Co. find out Ruby has been taken and work to find her

A city burned. The walls surrounding it are immense, created to defend man, woman and child from humanity's most dire enemy, but now they served a different purpose; they contained the chaos within, a barrier between the beasts and the madness. The city was vast, a fortress in disguise, and in all its immense glory it burned. From it issued bitter ash and desperate screams, dancing together in the chilled night air, rising up into the void that was the sky like the last, stuttering breaths of a fallen god. Countless dire-lights flickered within, and the bastion walls yet still served their purpose, a buffer against a sea of roiling, ravening blackness.

The Grimm had come, and they circle the last stand of the White Fang like crows, exalting in the slaughter, the pain, and the despair.

A White Fang grunt dragged himself though the rubble of the destroyed city for his weapon, his mask was cracked and was bleeding profusely on the pavement. The grunt reaches for his weapon, which was a large hand cannon when a boot stomps on his hand. The grunt tries pulls his hand free but the boot presses down harder and cracks the bones in his hand, the grunt looks up at the assailant and finds a Luger pistol with an oddly long barrel pointed right into his eye.

"Goodnight"

*BANG!*

The killer watches as the White Fang grunt goes limp as he brains was splattered against the debris around him. He looks off into the distance to see a group White Fang grunts getting mercilessly slaughtered by someone wearing claws.

"Kallico!"

The clawed man, Kallico, stops and turns. He had a White Fang grunt by the neck struggling to pry off the monstrous that was holding him. Kallico chuckles as he squeezes tighter in till a satisfying *Crunch!* was heard and the body fell with the head falling a few moment after.

"That appears to be the last of them brother" Kallico says with a deep scratchy voice, as if he was tired and been speaking for too long. He shakes off the blood on his hands, "They seemed to be losing hope, Killious"

"They have been fighting and losing battle, it's no surprise" Killious said passively, his voice was deep and mellowed, a contrasts to his brother's voice, "It's still surprising that they chose to fight despite knowing who we are"

"They follow a fool like Adam Taurus" Kallico insulted, "We must meet up with the Resistance and Yang"

"You know, Generation Tech/Films once said that if your forces are named the "Resistance" that the leader doesn't even have the energy to put effort in the name, and we would have high casualties. By the way, do we live in a sewer?" Killious asks

"No, thank the gods"

"Right let's get back"

The two brothers instantly disappears in a swirl

-Resistance Battle Field-

The farm field is littered with gore, blood and wounded fighters. Red, gray and silver are the new colors of what was once a tremendous farm field, which has now become the stage of a ruthless battle.

The nearby forest was to littered with bodies as well, blood and destruction. Red, silver and black of White Fang are the new colors of what was once a delicate, tender forest, was decorated with which has now become the stage of a full-blown slaughter as the Resistance used the forest as a ambush choke point.

The air which would normally carry the sounds of birds, rivers and wildlife is now thick with the scent of death and decay, there's no coming back from this.

Even the farms air which would normally be filled with the scent of food from a nearby town is now deafening loud, the sound of explosions drowns any other sound in the area, the mere sense of it will make you want to run.

Two trained armies fight each other for death, but the victor is obvious. The wounded of the losing side are spread around the farm field and the faces of the fighters are grim with sorrow and exhaustion, but they refuse to give up.

With victory ready for the taking the winning side fights as if they're invincible. Some have succumbed to exhaustion and are doing all they can to force their body in motion, while others fight on in the hopes to survive this terror.

The toll on both nature and humanity is tragic. It'll likely take decades before this farm field will have recovered. It's clear bodies, debris and blood have taken the place of flowers, trees and bushes.

Killious n Kallico reappeared on the battlefield and began to slaughter White Fang soldiers with extreme efficiency. Killious used his long barreled Lugers to throw pop shots at any soldiers that got to close or were foolish enough to pay dead and found the barrel of the pistol placed firmly to their heads and their grey matter splatted against the ground. Kallico was using his claws to tear men and women apart with a ferocity of a savage wolf, tearing into soldiers left and right while joyful calling out.

"We're do you think Yang is?" Kallico calls out to his brother

"Don't know, but she said she found a place for us to check out, something called the "The Last Resort Hotel""

"You mean that one that is run by Hellen?" Kallico asks as he gabs his Arcane Pistol and shots a White Fang soldier charging at him, "I remember when the Author's took us there once for our Halloween party"

"Which ended in a turf war between members of the undead branch of the family and the ghosts" The Were-Captain said as he snaps the neck of a White Fang soldier with a swift kick, "I'm surprised we didn't destroyed the hotel because of it"

"That was years ago" The Blind Hunter says, he crushes a White Fang soldier's head in his grip, the Blind Huntsman turns to the forest, "Hmm..."

"What is it?"

"The Shaman of Fear"

The forest was huge, foggy, and lush. Its canopy was reigned by spruce, hawthorn, and walnut, their crowns allowed for short beams of light to descend for a variety of herbs to take advantage of the brittle leaves on the ground below.

Silent branches suspended from many a tree, and a medley of flowers, which grew in a sprinkled and disorderly fashion, clashed with the otherwise beige forest floor.

A disharmony of animal noises, which were caused by critters, echoed in the air, and were strangely synchronized with the occasional sounds of large animals in the distance.

But, due to constant battling, this section of the forest is littered with suits, bodies and blood. The fog masked the horror of the fighting, which has now become the stage of a terrible battle for a master of fear.

The air which would normally be full of nature's sounds is now glowing red with fire and thick with smoke, ash and embers, with the smell burning flesh filing the air around the woods, enough to destroy whatever courage is left in the survivors that were trapped in side.

The White Fang and Resistance fight each other. For the Resistance, it was to drive the a White Fang away from their home. For the White Fang, it was to kill the traitors and their human sympathizers, but the victor is obvious. The wounded of the losing side, which was the Resistance as the Faunas had the advantage with their nature gifts. The forces of the Resistance that lay in large groups across the forest and the faces of the fighters are grim with exhaustion and despair, but they force themselves to fight nonetheless.

That's was...

In till the Shaman had made her appearance.

While victory had been ready for the taking the White Fang side of fights as if they're unbeatable by some lowly humans. Some have succumbed to hysteria and are bursting out in tears and screams, while others fight merely for the sake of survival.

One of the Resistance commanders had noticed the Shaman enter the battle, she was silent, appertaining almost as a phantom to all as she made no sound as she walked. She was covered in black cloth with a hood and mask concealing her face and breathing.

The toll on both nature and humanity was tremendous. It'll likely take decades before this forest will have recovered. It's clear debris, metal and weaponry have taken the place of bushes, flowers and plants.

But it was perfect for the shaman...

In matter of seconds, the tide of battle changed towards the Resistance. The screams of the White Fang rang throughout the foggy forest.

Many White Fang solider started to turn their weapons onto their allies and began to open fire, soldiers with melee weapons began to butcher their friends like turkeys on thanksgiving. Within the fog, a yellow five foot long blade appears and began to wildly fly around then fog, severing grunts limbs left and right in a black and orange blur.

The White Fang Commander in change of the attack felt a sharp pain struck her chest from deep within. One hand reached for the stability of a wall while the other clasped her chest in agony. Her entire body told her to stop what she were doing, stop and find relieve from this hellish feeling. With the passing of each moment the pain only seemed to get worse and worse. For a moment she feared it would never stop.

She massaged her temples and for a moment tried to block out all the pain in order to press onward. On any other day she probably would've gone to bed and rested to make sure they'd heal well and fast, but not today. Today was a day of pushing the limits. Especially in a battle field.

"How sad~~!" A sickly sweet Jamaican accent filled her ears, the WF Commander turns around slowly and came face to face with the Shaman of Fear, "You should rest... for ever" A surge of lightning surrounded the Shaman's Hand and blasts the WF Commander.

The pain from her wound flared up with an intensity unlike ever before. Something's wrong, something frighteningly wrong. The world around her distorted and warped! She wanted to give up, there was no way she could keep going feeling like this. She was tired. Tired both because of the pain and tired of having to deal with the pain!

"Goodnight Little Wolf~" The Shaman of Fear mocked as she thrusted her weapon into the commander's heart and clamped her hand around her mouth. The Shaman watches the light in the WF Commander fade-away, she looks around and see the body's of the fear infected White Fang that slaughtered each other.

"Shaman!" Kallico calls out to the robed woman, "We got a lead on Ruby so come on!"

"The Samedi shines on us it seems" The woman thought as she follows the brothers to the base of th Resistance.

-Resistance HQ- (Dragon's Horde)

The gentle road that led to Sharpton, that's were the Resistance HQ was located, was barely discernible through the weeds and grasses that had reclaimed it. Gardens are bustling with insect life who've made their home in the now tall grasses and overgrown bushes.

Remnants of packages and magazines still lay at some of the doorsteps, unopened and long forgotten. At least the animals got some use out of them. Many walls and balconies had collapsed. Without proper maintenance and cleaning it was easy for rot and water to do their damage.

Sharpton, once a major festival town and home to an amazing night lift had become nothing more than a painful memory. Bird songs, animals rustling in the bushes and trees and the various animal sounds from stray pets and other wild animals had taken the place of the sounds of a bustling community.

The safety of the bank was forfeited long ago. There was nothing left but empty halls and empty safety deposit boxes, boxes that made for great nesting areas for small birds who gladly took advantage of this.

You could go anywhere in town you wanted, walk into any home and visit any previously private part of town, assuming it hadn't been destroyed by nature already. But there was an awful feeling of hopelessness you couldn't escape from. Even if those who lived here returned too much had been lost already and it'd never be the same again.

The Resistance has managed to get the place back up and into living conditions for everyone to live in.

The Shaman of Fear looks at a shipwreck.

In the heartless waters of a harsh, joyless ocean lies what remains of the Nymphe, a ship once the proud possession of a rich merchant hundreds of years ago. She's not in what you'd call a good shape; shattered windows, cracked planks and pieces of mast can be seen across the sandy floor. The salty, cold waters are harsh on her, but there are creatures who enjoy the vast opportunities she has to offer them. Her past or true purpose is irrelevant to the new inhabitants. They've given her a new purpose without even meaning to, which adds a certain beauty to her fate.

The Nymphe makes for an impressive sight, even more so far afar. Like a monument lost to time, she's a memory of a time nobody remembers. She hangs heavily to one side and ropes dangle back and forth in the ocean currents. A whole bunch of crates could provide answers to who her crew was and what the purpose of her final journey was. They will need to be opened though as all of them are intact.

There are a few bones scattered around the ship, fortunately they're all remains of ocean creatures still waiting to be eaten by scavengers.

"You alright Shaman?"

"Yes..." Was the short and quick answer, she was not used to ghost towns fully.

The three reached their destination:

Eight thick, round towers are scattered in a seemingly random pattern, but have been build for an ideal defense and are connected by strengthened, vast walls made of granite.

Stylish windows are scattered here and there across the walls in an asymmetric pattern, along with overhanging crenelations for archers and artillery.

A sizable gate with huge wooden doors, a draw bridge and a moat offers a safe home to all those in need in these cold mountains, but it's not the only way in, which fortunately only very few know.

Plain fields of a type of grass cover most of the fields outside of the castle, adding to the castle's aesthetics. This castle has been improved and improved over the ages, some parts of the castle are clearly newer than others, the inhabitants are determined to keep their castle as modern as possible.

"Dragon's Horde" Killious said as he walks across the draw bridge, "We managed to get this place up and great, along with the village"

"This is the last time we let Yang name things" Kallico mutters

"You know, this is the most I have every heard you speak Killious" SoF said to the tallest member of the three, "Your usually the most quiet one of us"

"I'm need more here, especially what happened with Ruby"

"Ruby being captured wasn't your fault Killious" Kallico spoke, his tone was oddly soft for his scrappy voice, "They even got past me, and you know how strong my hearing is"

The SoF watched the two talk, she felt completely out of place with these two. But who was she to pass up on a opportunity to spread fear to these fools in a new world that hasn't heard of her!

Though she did miss that little grim reaper that was Ruby Rose. She was the only person who genuinely didn't find her terrifying to be around! Most just scream and point at her.

The three dark clothed hunters made their way into the main area of the castle, SoF looks at some of the paintings on the walls they walk by while Killious asks a soldier where Yang was. Kallico was clicking once n while as he 'looks' at the dark corners and windows for anything out of the ordinary.

"Kallico your freaking out everyone" Killious tells his brother.

"Then they need to toughen up or else get eaten" the Blind Hunter looks at three soldiers, "Though to be honest, if they were to hard... the Grimm will have a harder time to chewing them"

The three Resistance soldiers faint form the demented look on Kallico's scared face. Killious groans and SoF giggles.

-Resistance HQ Command Center-

Upon reaching the command center, Kallico and Killious narrowly doges a fling soldier. The two elite hunters look around and sees that Yang was burning, both figuratively and very literally.

Kallico sighs, "There she goes again, what caused it this time?"

"Someone mentioning Raven probably had something to do with it" A Resistance Captain said as he walks by, "Yang flipped and attacked the soldier"

"Where is Raven?" Kallico asks

Killious looks around and hums, "She's here"

Yang's POV

Yang Xiao-Long was not having a good day. Her baby sister was taken during a White Fang ambush, the Resistance was slowly loosing numbers due to attacks, but on a upside, with Killious helping make more stronger soldiers things have been getting better for worst to come.

"General Xiao-Long"

Yang sighed as she knew who called her, one Killious would call her by rank to get her attention.

Killious in general was mysterious, He has pale chocolate brown skin with long pale gold hair that reach past his shoulders and had pointed ears poking out of his hair and wolf ears from the top that was covered by his hat, his eyes were unique, they were bright orange in color, but had a cloudy look to them to single anyone that he was blind with a military cap shadowing his dim glowing crimson orange hued eyes, he stood around 6'5 to 6'7 in height, he wore jet black trench coat that reached down to his ankles with pieces of armor on the shoulders, arms, and chest, he wore a pair of black cargo pants with a white stripe going down the right pants leg with hanging suspenders, for shoes he wore glossy black combat boots that reflects the light from the flickering lights shining down on them.

Kallico on the other hand was a muscular, yet surprisingly young looking man, he looked to be around eighteen or twenty years old with moon pale skin and deep inky dark black wavy hair with a white streak that reached to his shoulders with pointed Elf ears poking through with a few bangs of hair covering his face. His bright toxic orange n red mix wolf eyes. He stood around 6'3 in height, he wore a dark midnight blue long coat with armor (gauntlets that cover his arms, shoulder guards, knee guards) that was attached to a black scarf that covered his entire neck and jaw with a torn and tattered high collar cape. He also wore grey dress shirt with a vest n tie with a pair of black pants and matching combat boots. The most noticeable things about him where the white of his eyes were a dark orange with the more prompt color being the orange n red glow of his eyes, though the two bandages covering his eyes seemed to be visible.

The Shaman of Fear looked to be a 16 year old teenager with pale Caucasian skin, her slit eyes were bright forest green with a neon red pupils and were covered by round black sunglasses. Her wavy hair was glossy jet black and grey hued/tipped and tied into a low ponytail with a ladybug hair pin and covering a red diamond gem on her forehead. She stood around 5'4 in height, she wore a dark midnight blue long coat with armor (advance looking gauntlets that cover her forearms and hands, shoulder guards, knee guards) that was attached to a black scarf that covered her entire neck and jaw with a torn and tattered high collar cape. She also wore grey dress shirt with a vest n tie with a pair of black pants and matching combat boots. The most noticeable things about her where the white of his eyes were a dark purple with the more prompt color being the purple n silver glow of her iris eyes.

"Is this a bad time?" Kallico asks

Yang calms down and turns to the three "No... no it isn't" The blond Huntress walks over to the three, "Your just in time, Sabbath and Raven have returned"

Two figures rose materialized from the darkness, rising to two five-foot silhouettes, it was a man! The first has golden tan skin with short virgin snow white hair that reached his shoulders and had pointed ears poking out of his hair. He wore a Kevlar like white robe over his black blouse shirt with a black obi wrapped around his waist that made it look like he was wearing a kimono, his arms where covered with a black gloves with diamond wrist bands on his right wrists. He also wore a black hooded cloak made out of fin wool & silk that started black and faded into red when it reached the bottom, though it only reached to his waist. For footwear he wore simple black boots. Oddly enough, he wore a silver mask with purple markings and the two eye slots with a red and blue lenses on the right side of the mask with the hood up.

Next was a tall female figure emerged from shadows. She wore a deep V-neck dark red and black shirt with a black pair of slacks and black heels. She had mixed dark red and black beads around her neck. Her black hair was both long and bushy and there was a small red and white bandana tied off at the top of her head, looking like it was holding her hair.

"You said you needed to speak with us?" Sabbath asks, his voice was augmented by his masks filter.

"Yes... I have found a lead to Ruby, what do you know about The Last Resort Hotel?"

Kallico, Killious, SoF, and Sabbath looked at each other before looking back at Yang.

"It's a ginormous hotel run by ghosts if I remember correctly" Kallico says as he looks at SoF and Sabbath, "Our family went there for a holiday party, right?"

"Which ended in a turf war" SoF adds

"Right, why do you ask?"

Yang reaches into her breast, which prompted some to facepalm, and pulls out a letter.

"Apparently we've been invited to the hotel and I need you four to come along to make sure things go smoothly... and we don't die"

Sabbath nods, "It should be alright, after all with us there it shouldn't be a problem" The masked man, "That and we can assemble a small task force to accompany us"

"When do we leave?" Killious asks

The door on the far side of the room opens up to reveal a small group of soldiers, around ten or twelve, with reaming members of Team's (R)WBY & JN(P)R leading them. Killious gives a small smile beneath the collar of his jacket.

'Just like old times'

"We leave now" Yang says with a determined look on her face.

-Sometime later-

we reappear to form as a night sky, a faint sound of music carried through the world.

The music started to swell as the camera panned down to a large armored bus driving down a wooded road.

_'Cause the world might do me in..._

The screen moved to show the inside of the bus from the dashboard; with Sabbath behind the wheel, Blake in the passenger seat, and a large breed of a Doberman in between them. Behind them was Yang and Killious in a arm wrestling match with one another with some soldiers around them cheering on. Kallico and Weiss was talking about their time at Beacon Academy, and how much has changed over the years. SoF was meditating with Ren while Nora was looking at a video of a sloth.

_It's alright cause I'm with friends._

"Dose anyone else hear that?" Kallico ask, hearing music filling the armored bus.

"Yea, I hear it too?" Weiss too looks around the bus to see were it's coming from.

"Just ignore it" Killious said, "It comes and goes at times"

As the music continued, they all started to notice that the heads of all involved, including the Doberman, were bobbing to the music at all times.

_Cause I'm giving up again, it doesn't matter._

The screen moved to show the various people inside the bus get 'shocked' by a strange green energy, causing the armored bus to shut down. Eyes turned to Yang, who was supposed to be the team's mechanic, who could only offer a nervous smile. As the armored bus slowed to stop, the team found themselves in front of an massive five star looking hotel with a golden light shining from within.

"D-did this place grow since last time?" Sabbath asks as he stares at the towering building in front of him.

"We did have to pay for last years party repairs" Killious said passively

_And I'm feeling like a ghost._

The camera panned in as the doors to the hotel opened up with a golden light. The screen then transitioned to show the team entering the mansion, looks of fear and concern across their faces. The doors behind them slammed shut, leaving them in darkness.

"Everyone still here!" Kallico asks

"Kallico your basically Daredevil! You can see all of us!" SoF calls out

"Ow! That's my foot!" Weiss calls out

"Sorry Weiss" Sabbath said quickly

"Doesn't your mask have night vision?" A Resistance soldier asks

_And it's what I hate the most._

Their eyes popped open pair by pair, or masks lenses glows, as a golden fire ball traveled across the screen. As the song continued, the fire lit a nearby candle that had no wick. Then the candle next to it lit up. The scene switched to the other side of the room as the process repeated.

_And this time (this time... this time...)_

With each beat of the bass, another candle would light. After a while, a chandelier was alight with golden flames, lighting the room.

_**This time I might just disappear!**_

The Huntsmen teams was a little more impressed. Starry eyed seeing, what could be, a real paranormal activity. The Marrón Browns, however, had the appropriate response, both sporting looks of hesitation. The camera spun to show a suit of armor, a golden eye snapping into form within the helmet. Another spin showed a series of paintings getting a similar effect as their eyes snapped to glow in gold.

They gave it a quick glance and was surprised by what they saw. The room inside was massive; as it probably should be as it was the hotels entrance; but they noticed the set up looked like that of a hotel lobby. The other thing that caught their eyes was the people; they wasn't surprised by the fact there was people here; they was surprised but the fact they were all dressed as monsters. The teams of Huntsmen and Huntress looked around and saw people dressed as zombies, withes, mummies and many other things.

"They really have changed the place" Sabbath says, surprised by the monsters

A trio of golden ghosts with purple hearts singing the lyrics.

_Oh woah oh oh! This I might just dis-_

_Oh woah oh oh!_

"Welcome all!"

A vortex of smoke appears and a man appears! He looked oddly strange and very out of place, his age couldn't be placed correctly but looked to be in his early twenties with tanned chocolate skin. He has jet black wavy hair that reached past his shoulders that started fading into bleach white, his eyes glowed blood red with the whites of his eyes being black as space and his slit pupils glowing white as virgin snow, he stood around 5'5 to 5'7 in height, he wore dark maroon long coat reached his ankles, it was tattered and battered on the sleeves and bottom but looked fine everywhere else. Underneath the coat was a black V-neck long sleeved shirt with a maroon stripe going across his chest and on both sleeves. Thought most would find their gaze on a few things, first was his left hand, it looked to be demonic in nature due to it's sharp claws and black exoskeleton armor. The second was his eyes, they weren't normal or human in the slightest with their diamond shape pupils.

Sabbath laughs, "El Gato! What are you doing here?"

"Well, since King Boo no longer is around, Lady Hellen need something to... change things up a bit for the better"

"You mean the..." SoF looks at the pair Mummies walk by.

"Yes them"

"Speaking of the owner, where is she?" Sabbath asks

"Well right here Masked Sabbath~!"

The group turns to she the owner, Hellen Gravely! She is a tall, slender woman with purple skin, blue hair in a beehive style, and yellow eyes. Being a ghost, she is transparent and glows. She has the face of an elderly woman, with visible creases near her lips and thin, dark blue eyebrows, though she does wear makeup, notably red lipstick, purple eyeshadow, and black eyelashes, as well as a good deal of jewelry, namely her necklace with a silver, hexagonal charm, and a similarly shaped purple glowing jewel embedded in it. She also wears two circular earrings that are also silver with jewels in them, as well as a pearl bracelet on her left wrist. She has a white dress with no sleeves or upper back that tapers near the bottom, before flaying out into a circle shape as it rests on the ground. It has a window on the chest shaped like the jewel in King Boo's crown, as well as a diagonal dark blue stripe below the waist, beneath which the dress becomes a lighter blue.

"I see you haven't changed much" Sabbath says

"Neither have you or your siblings I see" Hellen said as she looks at the four Marrón Browns, "Still the same looking, especially after the turf war incident"

"I guess you be happy to know that none of the undead member of our family are here" Kallico said, which caused Hellen to laugh.

"Indeed I am happy! Oh my!" Hellen appears in front of Jaune Arc, the Marrón Browns held their arms out to stop their friends, "I see you brought one of the VIP's!"

"VIP?" Blake felt something off, why was Jaune a VIP?

"It's alright" Killious suddenly said as he move to Hellen, "Me and Jaune will not be far from each other, right?" Killious eyes glowed as he and Hellen stared down each other.

"Well, of course, after what you did during your last visit, you too are a VIP"

"Kallico, you said this place is run by ghosts?" Weiss asks

"They're actually nice once you meet them properly" Sabbath says, unfortunately a pair saw Kallico and ran away screaming bloody murder, "Ignore that"

The Resistance all look at each other and nods.

Killious turns back to Hellen "Where will we be staying Hellen?"

"You and Jaune will be on floor 16 (which is where the VIP rooms are at) while your and the rest are staying in floor 5"

"Right then, lead the way" Hellen turns around and Jaune and Killious follows the ghost lady. El Gato leads the Resistance to their rooms.

"Killious" Jaune call to the Captain

Killious turns ever so slightly to the Arc, "Yes, Jaune?"

"What did Hellen me a by "after what you did during your last visit"?"

"My family is infamous for our Holiday parties, last time we was here it was for Halloween, and things escalated bad between the undead member of my family and the ghosts"

Jaune hums, "That bad?"

"It was a massive turf war" Killious said, "One of my family members, Kaizoku, summoned a small army of skeletons to fight along side him" The Captain looks at the male Arc. "The fighting lasted for two hole days before I intervened and took out Kaizoku"

"And with him out of the picture, things got back to normal?"

"Quite so" Killious said, the three walked in silence after that"

-Meanwhile-

In the main camera room of the hotel a suited figure was watching the Resistance from various.

Cam 12: Lie Ren was in the Spa relaxing with two female Resistance soldiers with him as guards. The suited figure realized they were still on guard given the hotel is run by ghost.

Cam 4: Nora Valkyrie was with some soldiers, possibly looking for the kitchen of dinning room. The suited figure watched with uneasy look as the bubbly woman eat pancakes at a... alarming rate.

Cam 18: Weiss Schnee was training with Masked Sabbath. The two was moving faster then the cameras could track and made it hard to try and focus on just one of them. The suited figure hums softly.

Cam 36: Blake Belladonna was exploring the hotel, either to read her book or because she was looking for anything suspicious within the hotel. The suited figure looks at some notes and hums at what he read.

Cam 68: Killious and Jaune make their ways to their individual rooms. They were two rooms away from each other. The suited figure plans for Killious if anything happens that causes him to intervene.

Cam 42: The Resistance strike team was settling into their rooms, exhausted form battling and the trip was perfect for the plan.

Cam 21: Yang was training with Kallico, they were using their weapons and live ammunition against one another. The suited figure was confused a bit, but pushes it away.

Cam 1: The Shaman of Fear was outside sitting on a bench. Nothing much there.

"Commander" A synthetic voice calls to the suited figure turns to find a B1 battle droid lookalike with black markings.

"What is it DC-19?" The figure asks, it was a male, surprisingly young sounding.

"We are read for the plan to commence" The droid said bluntly

The figure grins widely, "Alright then, the plan shall commence in three hours from now!"

"Roger Roger" DC-19 said before leaving the room

The figure reaches into a pocket and pulls out a circular device, with a press of a button, a small image of Cinder Fall and Kornelius the Venomous appeared.

"What is it Draken?" Kornelius ask

"We are ahead of schedule sir, ma'am. The plan with be executed in three hours from now"

"Excellent! Lady Salem will be pleased with this success Draken! Keep it up and keep the Resistance distracted" Draken nods and ends the call.

All according to the plan!

Chapter End!

_**Name: Killious Terror Etcomin Marrón Brown (Doctor Corvus1 OC) **_

Name Meaning/Origin: Killious is known for his ability to kill

Age: Unknown

Race: Were-Chimera

Family: Marrón Brown family, Parents (both dead)

Height: 6'5" - 6'7"

Date of Birth: February 25th (Wolf's Moon)

Gender: Male

Semblance: Shadow Teleport

Powers: Familiar Summons

Eye color: Bright Orange

Academy: Unknown

Grade: Captain/Elite Huntsman

Personality: A quiet and serious man that is known to let his actions speak for him, as he rarely speaks in general unless he needs and is extremely protective of his family and friends

Appearance: Killious in general was mysterious, He has pale chocolate brown skin with long pale gold hair that reach past his shoulders and had pointed ears poking out of his hair and wolf ears from the top that was covered by his hat, his eyes were unique, they were bright orange in color, but had a cloudy look to them to single anyone that he was blind with a military cap shadowing his dim glowing crimson orange hued eyes, he stood around 6'5 to 6'7 in height, he wore jet black trench coat that reached down to his ankles with pieces of armor on the shoulders, arms, and chest, he wore a pair of black cargo pants with a white stripe going down the right pants leg with hanging suspenders, for shoes he wore glossy black combat boots that reflects the light from the flickering lights shining down on them.

Weapons: Dual Modified Luger Pistol, Calico M950, Walther WA2000

History/Background: Killious is one of the Marrón-Brown's experimented on as a child and had his blood weaponized to create members of the Were Family (EX: Werewolves, Werecat's Weresheep, Werefoxes). Killious is considered one of the best close quarters combatants of his family. In RWBY, he is assigned with Kallico and two others to locate a problem and aid Yang and Co.

Likes: His friends and family (mainly family), a Cooked Rabbit and Rice, bring back the extinct races, training, saving his family, long walks

Dislikes: unnecessary wars, cruel violence, Ozpin (for obvious reason), Salem (also for obvious reasons), killing his own family members, members of his family killing one another, Ironwood, being reminded of his past, people messing with him.


	3. Ruby and Sapphire meets Koelle's team

Chapter III: Ruby and Sapphire meets Koelle's team n relaxing

Chapter Summary: Koelle Introduces Ruby to his apprentices (who worked with Sapphire as teammates during Beacon), while exploring the Manor

(Before the Resistance made it to the Last Resort Hotel)

This was awkward...

Koelle really felt out of place...

The Time Hunter was leading Ruby and Sapphire to meet some important people that will be watching the duo during their time at the manor.

Koelle stops in front of a door with a gear in front of it, "This is we're we will meet someone very important for you Ruby"

"Really? Who"

Koelle looked over his shoulder and smiles, "You'll see, him and Sapphire was working on her for sometime now"

The three stopped at a door with a gear on it, the Time Hunter knocks on the door, very hard.

"I know your not the FBI! I didn't do anything!" A young voice shouted from the other side of the door.

"It's me Draken! I brought Miss Rose!" Koelle calls back

"..."

"..."

"Summer or Ruby?"

"It's Ruby..."

"Right come in..."

The door open with a audible *click* and the three walk in. The room was filled with numerous weapons, gadgets, and robots scattered across the room. The three enter further into the room and look around. Ruby was amazed by the tech in the room, she spotted an odd looking human propped up onto a table and strapped down.

"That would be a Delta Series Automaton" Koelle informed Ruby, "They have been dismantling them for parts"

Ruby looks from the Automaton to Koelle, "Who's been dismantling them?"

"That would be me!"

Ruby jumps at the voice and jumps before turning around to find... the a most adorable looking boy!

The boy looked to be around 13 or 14 in appearance with pale Caucasian skin with shoulder length feral black hair with a pair of large furry ears on top of his head, his solid deep snakelike gold eyes were covered by a pair of black motocross welding goggles, he stood around 4'3 to 4'5 though he cared less about height, he wore a open black full body jumpsuit that exposed his chest, stomach and inner waist regions with bandages wrapped around most of his exposed skin. He wore a pair of black gloves that are cuffed at the center of his forearms that matched the twin suspenders that attached to the caller of the jumpsuit. Around his waist was a belt with two small portable boxes on each side held by cloth that was attached to a utility belt.

"So your Ruby Rose? Well nice to meet you-MMMHHH!"

Sapphire and Koelle watched in amusement as Ruby picked up the smaller boy and hugged the life him, while also forcing his face into her chest. The smaller boy gave a muffled scream as he waved his arms around frantically while Ruby gushed about how adorable the boy was.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Sapphire asks, the boys arms were slowing down.

"I guess your right" Koelle steps up to Ruby and puts a hand on her shoulder, "Ruby, he's losing air"

Ruby blinks and looks down at the boy, he was twitching and was being silent. The grim reaper quickly drops the boy and he hits the ground with a *thud* and breaths in as much air as he could.

"S-sorry!"

"Nono! It's alright! Your not the first to do that to me" The jumpsuit wearing boy shakes his head before standing, "Anyway, I'm Draken Hardeen! I'm the tech and mechanic of Team SDSX (Styx)!"

Ruby raised an eyebrow, "That doesn't-"

"Blame Ozpin" Draken interrupted.

Koelle steps in, "Anyway, how is she?"

"Thanks to Sapphire for getting the blueprints repairing her as best as he could, which was great! But considering how she was destroyed before I decided to use the Automatons series to construed her a better and stronger body" Draken said as he picks up a glowing blue orb that was contained in a case of some kind.

"Who's she?" Ruby asks once again

"Someone... special" Koelle said, "Sapphire and Draken have been working day and night to get her back onto her feet"

Ruby looks at Koelle with a confused expression but turns to Draken. The small boy puts on a gauntlet of some odd design and grabs the glowing orb from its containment. As soon as he grabbed the orb blue and white glowing cracks formed onto the gauntlet. The three back away from the small boy as he slammed the orb into a open hole that was in a white sheet covering something.

Koelle lowered his arms "Well that was-"

*BALST!*

The four in the workshop were thrown off their feet as a blue energy shockwave explodes outward in a bright blue blast. Koelle managed to stay on his feet and anchored himself down with Ruby holding onto his arm. Sapphire, who was taken off guard by the sudden blast, grabs hold of a nearby table to not get thrown into a wall. Draken unfortunately was hurled into a wall and nearly knocked out.

"Ow..."

Ruby, shakily, lets go of Koelle and looks at the draped table and gasps.

There stood a woman with short, rather curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. A layer of skin concealed her metallic structure and spherical joints, and her irises bore similarities to the shutter of a camera.

It was Penny Polendina!

"PENNY!"

"Ruby wait!"

*CLANG!* *THUD!*

Koelle sighs as he watches collapse to the floor, she had used her semblance to rush over to the reawaken Android into a hug and completely forgot that Penny was made of metal immediately was meet with a metal wall that rendered her unconscious.

Penny looks down at the downed grim reaper, "Friend Ruby?"

"Well..." Koelle trailed off as Draken and Sapphire came to his sides, "That could have gone better"

-With Salem-

*Twing! Twing!*

Salem puts down a scroll and looks to a comlink like device Koelle had given her if any of her enforces or allies need to inform her of anything important. The one that was ring at the moment belongs to one of her scouts near the Last Resort Hotel. The Dark Witch presses a button and the comlink activated.

What came was a boy around sixteen years old, he has pale white skin with long virgin snow white hair that reach down to his midsection of his back and had pointed Elf ears poking out of his hair, the white of his eyes were completely black with his iris being bright blue n silver with light blue veins being visible in his eyes. He wore a battered and torn robe top over a black blouse shirt with a battered and torn long waist cape that reached down to his ankles, his arms where covered with a black gloves. He didn't footwear he simply had black bandages covering them.

"Shade, what report do you have for me?"

The holographic Shade crosses his arms into a 'X' before giving his report, "I have delivered the message to the Resistance, Госпожа (Mistress)!" The boy said with a Russian accent

"Good, continue to monitor them"

"If I may Госпожа, I request to have Comrades Cinder and Kornelius to aid me, I do believe that Teams (R)WNY & JN(P)R will join together to come" Shade requested, "After the capture of s-Леди (Lady) Ruby, they have been closer then normal Госпожа, I expect heavy resistance"

Salem noticed the hiccup in Shade's words but ignores it for now, "I shall sent them with Draken"

Shade give a bow, "Yes Госпожа!" The Russian ends the transmission.

-Back with the others-

Koelle places an ice pack on Ruby's head, "You know, since you already know Penny, I would have thought you would have known better then to go in for a hug with your semblance" The Time Hunter sighs and shakes his head, 'It's not surprising as Summer has done the same thing in the past"

"Are you alright friend Ruby?" Penny asks, she was worried that her first friend was hurt because of her.

"Yea... I'm alright..." Ruby said slowly as she held the ice pack to her head with Sapphire's help, "It's great to see you again Penny"

Penny smiles and hugs her reaper friend, surprisingly soft, and says, "As it is to see you too friend Ruby"

Ruby looks into Penny's new eyes, "How are you back?"

"Mr. Sapphire & Hardeen repaired me" The nephew of Salem and small boy shifted a bit.

Draken clears his throat, "Sapphire repaired her original, rather perfectly" Draken points to Penny's original body on a table to the left side of the room. "The body you currently seeing is something me and Sapphire both managed to build in recorded time! Such a great person to build with!"

Koelle smirks, "That's a very high compliment from a Gremlin, not many get one"

"What's a Gremlin?" Ruby, Penny, and Sapphire asks

Koelle and Draken facepalm, the Time Hunter pulls out a sign that says:

_**Encyclopedia Entry**_

_**They have big beast ears and a pint-sized body like a little girl/boy, but they're genuinely a race of demons or beastman. They are highly skilled and knowledgeable when it comes to both magical n non magical items, magitech dolls, and machinery, and they are purported to be one of the only races that can handle the technology of unknown civilizations, including the "automatons" which were recently discovered in ancient ruins.**_

_**They themselves are not very powerful, however, they carry gizmos that they personally created using the technology of unknown civilizations, such as mechanical strong arms, a gadget to whirl through the sky at high speed, blasters that fire condensed spirit energy, and detachable tiny flying objects that attack their foes, etc. Depending on their resources and abilities, Gremlins acquire a diverse array of powers.**_

Draken smirks, "As the entry says, I'm good at building gizmos and whatnot" Draken picks up a random gun, which honestly looks like someone took two blocks and glued them together to make a into a shape of a pistol-

*Pew!*

The three (Ruby, Sapphire, and Penny drop down as a red bolt of energy was fired from the gun and began to ricochet off the walls in till Koelle caught the energy bolt in his hand.

Draken continues to speak, "No matter how stupid they look" The Gremlin puts down the weapon, "The majority of weapons used by Salem's enforcers and subordinates were made and upgraded by me"

Everyone looks around the room and sees a small army's worth of weapons littering the room from swords to guns. Ruby was instantly nutty and began to run around the room to look at all the various weapons. Koelle smiles as he crushes the energy bolt in hand, she was so much like Summer. Sapphire found the grim reaper to be adorable as he helps her with the weapons she was looking at with Penny's help. Draken was happy that someone actually liked his work for once!

"You know... you two are cute and adorable together" Penny said suddenly much to the gem duo's embarrassment, Koelle actually laughs.

*Twing! Twing!*

"Hm? Hello? Salam? What is it you need? Draken? Right I'll send him" Koelle turns to his apprentice, "Draken, Salem says that Shade requires your assistant at the Last Resort Hotel to help with some guests"

Draken, sensing the meaning behind the his teachers words, nods and leaves.

"Kids!" Koelle calls out, the three look at him, "Come with me, we got more people to meet"

The now group of four where moving to a new room, Penny was asking questions to Ruby and Sapphire about things, seeing as she was offline for some years, and how the two ended up as a couple, which caused Koelle to laugh at the gem duos. The Time Hunter spots the door he was looking for: it was a brown door with tribal markings decorating.

Koelle knocks on the door and promptly moves away in time to avoid the door hitting him as it was swung open and someone came out was a buff, yet surprisingly womanly woman, she looked to be around twenty years old with dark caramel tanned skin and deep black feral spiky hair that reached to her shoulders and her bright light blue eyes gleamed witch dark intent, she stood around 7'9" in height, she wore a black tube top that covered her large D-Cup breast that held to skull shaped clip above a scar right on her bust that was attached to a black fur cape that covered her entire neck and reached her knees, she didn't wear any clothes that went past her waist save for the black spat shorts and covering her spat shorts with Faulds made from animals fur with sheep's wool surrounding the edges that where attached to a black waist cape. The most noticeable things about her where the black furred bull hoofs that replaced her feet and covered her legs in black fur that reached her thighs with a bull-like tail flicking behind her, multiple belts on her thighs and arms, a pair of bull horns and ears poking out of her hair.

"Ahah! Sensei Koelle!" The woman grabs the smaller man and pulls him into a hug, which caused some of Koelle's bones to groan under the pressure of the hug and the Time Hunter groans himself as he felt like he was being crushed.

"You kids are going to be the death of me!"

The bull woman laughs loudly, "AHAHA! You couldn't get killed if you tried Sensei!" The woman drops Koelle to the ground like a sack of bricks, "So this is little Summers child?! She looks exactly like her!"

Koelle gets up and cracks his back, "Ruby, Penny, meet my second apprentice Xurzak Xilnea"

"Nice to meet you kids!" The woman says with a large smile

"Is she a bull Faunus?" Penny asks, this woman had more animal traits then normal.

"No, she's a Beastman like Draken, more specifically a Minatour, buffalo variant" Koelle explains, he pulls out a sign like he did for Draken.

"What's a Minatour?" Ruby asks

"Don't they ever teach mythology, wait they don't exist here..." Koelle said to himself as he brings up a sign that says:

_**Encyclopedia Entry:**_

_**A beastman-type monster with the characteristics of an ox. They are monster warriors that have freakish strength, and can effortlessly swing enormous weapons. Their temperament is extremely rough, and since they don't think much and their actions are guided by emotion, they are exceedingly dangerous monsters.**_

"That's outdated!" Xurzak shouted at her teacher

"It's directly from the Encyclopedia!" Koelle shouted back

The three watched the student and teacher yell at each other about the information on the Minatour.

"Uh guys?" Sapphire gets the two attention and they stop bickering.

"Right then... Xurzak here is the heavy hitter of Team SDSX and fitting for her people, you remember, right Ruby?"

Ruby nods, "Yeah! She and Yang trained a lot back at Beacon!"

Xurzak laughs at the memory "Yeah we did! We got detention because of how rough we where! Ahaha!" The Buffalo Minatour looks at Penny, "How's it going Penny? Got any new upgrades?"

Penny nods happily, "I have a built-in laser cutter, foldable arms (20 of them, 10 on each side), and the ability to go through walls and ceilings like a ghost!"

"I though she was an Automaton?" Xurzak asks her teacher with a puzzled look on her face as she looks at her teacher, who in returns hums.

Koelle looks at Sapphire, "You both went a little overboard when creating her new body"

Sapphire chuckles nervously, "Well... we wanted her to be able to survive better, and Draken did offer to help"

"Well Ruby doesn't to mind"

Koelle and Sapphire looked at the friends talking, Ruby was looking at the laser cutter and gasps in amazement when it transforms into a energy buzz saw. Koelle chuckles as he remembered the same look on Summer when he showed her his cybernetic arm and it's functions.

Koelle hums, "So was it your idea or Draken's for the weapons?"

Sapphire looks to the Time Hunter, "Mostly mine, Draken was the one to create the actual weapons and install them, you know, because how skilled his people are at creating things from scrap"

Koelle gains a sad smile, "You know, Draken doesn't trust easy, for him to actually creat Penny with your aid shows how much he grown to like you" The Time Hunter sighs before looking directly at Sapphire, "It's actually refreshing to not be on- you smell that?"

The four (Koelle, Ruby, Sapphire, and Xurzak) smelled something sweet in the air and turns to see Hazel carrying a large plat of cookies.

"Koelle you forgot these" Hazel said passively, "They almost got burnt"

"Oh! The cookies I was making! Thank you Hazel" Koelle holds his hand out and the plate of cookies instantly reappeared in his hand, the four youngsters moved closer to see the cookies. They sugar cookies with pink frosting designed into a Rose with chocolate chips and red and black sprinkles.

Ruby was drooling at the cookies as Xurzak looks to her teacher with a longing look, "Sensei... aren't those..."

"My chocolate chip, strawberry frosted/sprinkled sugar cookies?" Koelle asks rhetorically, "Yes, yes they are! I made them for Ruby and Sapphire. It's been awhile since I made them to be honest so I don't know if they turned out-"

*Crunch! Crunch!*

Koelle looks and sees Ruby and Sapphire eating his cookies, the two was blushing heavily as they ate the cookies. Penny grabs a cookie and eats it, the new Automaton's taste buds was immediately was assaulted by the sweetness of Koelle's and immediately went into shut down from sweetness overload.

"Oh..."

-Back with Salem-

*Twing! Twing!*

Salem looks at a comlink, this one for Cinder fall. The Dark Witch actives the device and Cinder, with Kornelius, appears in hologram form.

"What is it?"

"I'm sorry to bother mistress-"

"She's bothering you, I'm trying to plan my attack" Kornelius interrupts and gets a fire ball for it.

Cinder turns back to her master, "But why do you require us to capture Jaune Arc? And why can't we kill Ruby Rose"

"He's my great grandson" The Immortal Dark Witch says bluntly, which causes the two to flinch back in surprise, "One of my daughters had survived and had married. I would like him here with me" Salem looks directly at Cinder, "As for Ruby Rose, she has... a uniqueness to her that I like about her, and she can be useful for my plans"

"How damaged" Kornelius asks, "I can't guarantee we'll bring Jaune in without a fight, knowing we work for you he'll try and escape"

Salem glares at her Poison Enforcer, "I want him alive and healthy Kornelius..." The Venomous simply nods.

Cinder and Kornelius bows, "As you wish..." The call was ended and Salem was left to the silence.

-10 minutes later-

Koelle was now leading the three (Ruby, Sapphire, and Penny) to the final apprentice of the Time Hunter. Hazel was stuck with Xurzak as she wanted to train with him and wasn't taking no as a answer. The four bind farewell and found themselves at the final door, which had a spider web design to it.

"This is the final apprentice, do be strong" Koelle warned as he opens the door and they all entered and immediately lost consciousness.

-M-

Ruby felt her mind fighting through a black haze as her mind began to rouse from her unconscious state. She didn't know when she passed out or why, but she knew she had to wake up, even though she wanted to just stay asleep. She tried to stretch her limbs, but for some reason they refused to respond. No, they were responding, they just couldn't move. As her mind quickly began to return to her, she realized her arms and legs were all tied up.

Ruby opened her eyes slightly, waiting for them to adjust and when they finally did, she saw herself hanging upside down from a cave ceiling from a strange substance that looked like thread. She looked up at the ceiling and saw that the thread was tied off to a large luminescent crystal embedded into the ceiling. "That looks so cool" Ruby muttered before hearing clicking.

"Shrissih... I would like for you to meet Ruby Rose..."

Ruby shifts at Koelle's voice and looks around. Koelle was bound with his hands and eyes covered. Sapphire eyes was covered and was stuck to a wall. Penny was completely covered in a cocoon.

"Ruby Rose? such a simple, yet velvety name" A female voice said happily. "I approve hole heartily"

"Since we're exchanging pleasantries, might ask what yours is, ma'am?" Ruby asks into the darkness

"Such good manners, so uncommon in a humans nowadays" She commented. "My name is Shrissih Khriqshi, I would like to continue this meeting face to face, Lady Rose"

With that said, Ruby heard that same strange clicking sound from before her captor made off with her and the others. The sound suddenly stopped and silence fell again, but before she could ask if her captor was still here, a strange figure fell before her. It appeared to be a young woman around her age, if not a year or two older, but her most noticeable feature was that her lower half was that of a massive spider. She had light violet hair, a lock of it curled to the right side of her face, while the other was pinned back with what appeared to be a rat skull showing off her eight monochromatic crimson eyes. Her human body was elegant and slim in all the right ways. Her figure was slender and trim. Her arms were long and thin with a black carapace from her shoulders down, making it appear like she was wearing gauntlets, while her fingers were sharpened points, almost like claws. Her spider abdomen sported eight long thin legs with what appeared to be a pattern of a thread and needle atop it and a spinneret at the end that she was hanging from. She wore a violet vest around her slender frame with a long coat on. Ruby had read tales of a creature like this from Yang; half human, half spider. Her captor was an Arachne.

"Welcome to my web, said the spider to the humans" She said with a beautiful smile showing off her fanged teeth.

"Shrissih..." Koelle says warningly

"Hello, nice to finally meet you Miss Khriqshi" Ruby said, almost in a breathless tone as she felt her face starting to go red as the spider woman moves closer.

"Ufufufu, how cute, to think you were screaming when I caught you" Shrissih teased her.

"Sorry, about that..." She hummed feeling somewhat embarrassed. "Normally when something grabs you, it's not usually a good thing"

Shrissih laughs, "Quite right!"

"Shrissih please let us down"

Shrissih huffs, "Never let me have my fun" Shrissih jerks her left hand up and all four was freed from their web prisons. Koelle and Ruby was able to land on their feet, Sapphire lands in a superhero landing pose and hear him groan softly, Penny simply falls. "Happy Kaa-Koelle?"

Koelle silently holds up a sign:

_**Encyclopedia Entry: **_

_**A bug type monster with the lower body of a spider that dwells in dark places such as caves and deep within forests. They have high intelligence, but most of them are lustful and belligerent. Since they have high physical abilities, they are very dangerous creatures.**_

_**They make sticky thread inside their body and use it to make a net-like web. these webs function as traps for seizing prey. Animals and people that touch it without realizing, get stuck due to the adhesive power and become unable to move. Of course, they aggressively attack trapped prey and other prey, seeking to wrap it in threads to capture it.**_

Koelle shakes his head, "This is Shrissih Khriqshi, she is the spy and seamstress of Team SDSX, you'll find her usually trying to gather information or reappearing the damaged clothes of her teammates"

Shrissih nods, "He's right about the damaged clothes part, those fouls somehow get their cloths damaged more times then Draken's creations get destroyed"

Koelle looks at Ruby and Penny, "If any of your clothes gets damaged just come to her or have me or Sapphire help you find her" The two girls nod and they leave Shrissih to her devices in her very creepy cave room.

The four made their away to a new destination, "Koelle..." The group stops and turns to find scientists of Salem, Author Watts, "Lady Salem requires your... attention"

Koelle nods, "Right then, I was about to lead these three to their final destinations"

"I can do that for you, Lady Salem was most... unease about something"

"That's not good... lead Penny back to Summer and the Gems to the theater" Koelle says quickly and disappears with a pop.

"Dose he..." Ruby looks at Watts and Sapphire.

"Often? More time then I can count..." Sapphire said, "He really likes to do it to scare us as part of... training"

"I say it's working" Watts says calmly, "It helps since you've been on guard much more strategically"

"I wouldn't say-"

"Your sure about that boy?" Koelle says as he instantly reappears behind the group and scares the group, "You just bought yourself a day of training with me for that" and like that Koelle was gone.

"Right then! To the theater" Watts said ecstatically as he watches Sapphire pale at the thought of training with the Time Hunter. Watts leads the group to the theater the scientist of Salem give some soda and popcorn to Ruby and Sapphire as the theater playing Pikmin 2. Watts then brings Penny to Summer, who now had Zwei with her, the dog begins licking Penny's face and the android immediately takes a liking to the pup.

"So your my daughter friend?" Summer asks the Automaton

Penny looks at the Elder Rose and smiles warmly

Chapter End!

_**Name: Koelle Tenno Edwardo Marrón Brown (Rose) (Doctor Corvus1 OC) **_

Name Meaning/Origin: None

Age: Unknown (looks to be 16)

Race: Unknown, presumably Human based on appearance

Family: Marrón Brown family, Summer Rose (surrogate mother/presumably dead), Parents (both dead)

Height: 5'6"

Date of Birth: October 31st (Day of the Devil)

Gender: Male (very feminine looking, but male)

Semblance: Minor Telekinesis (can only do basic skills)

Powers: Chronokinesis (Can control and manipulate all aspects of time)

Eye color: Snowy White

Academy: He goes to Beacon at Salem's request (Demand) (overshadows the team as Ozpin knows who he is)

Grade: 1st year

Personality: An fun-loving and carefree guy who stands up against bullying and is extremely respectful of the Faunus and is extremely protective of his family and friends

Appearance: a muscular with a feminine body, surprisingly for a young teen, he looked to be around fifteen or sixteen years old with moon pale skin and deep inky dark inky black wavy hair with a white streak that reached to his shoulders with pointed Elf ears poking through with a few bangs of hair covering his face. He's usually covered by a white cloak.

Weapons: Cybernetic arm (left) and a Beam Rapier and shooter disguised as a umbrella, his weapon name is Umbra

History/Background: Koelle is freelance who is currently working under the Dark Witch Salem, he serves as a bodyguard and friend to Sapphire Forest (beguilingly). Unknown to most he was th personal apprentice to Summer Rose and is currently aiding Salem to keep Ruby Rose safe from harm. He doesn't trust Ozpin nor dose he trust Salem... but he will do what he can to protect others.

Likes: His deceased mentor/surrogate mother Summer Rose, his friends and family, a full bowl of Miso Raman, mankind living in a unified kingdom alongside the faunus and the Grimm, keeping the Relic of Creation away from others, keeping Ruby and Sapphire safe, keeping his promise to Summer to keep Ruby safe.

Dislikes: unnecessary wars, cruel violence, Ozpin (for obvious reason), Salem (also for obvious reasons), Tyrian (because of how psychotic he is), Ironwood, being reminded how much he looks like a girl, people messing with time.


	4. Operation: Arc Fall - Poison v Fear

Chapter IV: Operation: Arc Fall - Poison v Fear

Chapter Summary: Kornelius the Venomous is assigned to capture Jaune Arc at the The Last Resort Hotel with Draken Hardeen and his robots during a surprise attack with the aid of the ghost, but Kornelius is confronted by an old associate that aims to stop him.

'Wake up~~!'

It was late at night as one Jaune Arc wandered the halls of Last Resort Hotel on a mission.

This mission he was on was one of great importance, a matter of life and death even, nothing was of higher priority than his current task. Absolutely nothing would stop him from completing such an important task. What is this mission you may wonder?

To find some cake...

Wandering along the darkened halls of the Last Resort Hotel all by himself was a bit boring though as he had nobody to talk to though, so he livened it up a little. "I'm the hero of the castle~, I'm the hero of the castle~" He sang to himself as he continued down the hall, not noticing someone watching him.

"Darling!" Jaune jumps in place when he suddenly hears Hellen, the young Arc looks at the owner of the hotel, "I was just on my way to get you, there are some very special people that want to meet you"

"Uh, sure lead the way" Hellen nods and leads Jaune to meet the "special people"

-Meanwhile-

Kallico sighs as he sits on the bed in his, the Blind Hunter was unease about something and couldn't figure out what it was that made him feel this way. The Last Resort Hotel was run by ghost yes that is much is known, but he's been to the Hazbin Hotel and that's in HELL so he really shouldn't judge.

*Clank! Clank!*

Kallico super hearing picks up a familiar clanking from the halls, the Blind Hunter grabs his dual pistols and moves to the door as the clanking stops. Kallico taps both of his guns on the walls and suddenly gains a general idea of what's out side as the vibration of taping his guns on the reveals what was outside his door.

Kallico points both guns at the door...

-Killious-

The Captain was standing on the balcony of his room looking at the broken moon. Killious felt as if he was being lured into a trap of some kind. But by who? The White Fang? No, those idiots couldn't and Hellen wouldn't allow it. Salem? Now that was a possibility-

*Sniff Sniff*

Killious looks to the air ducts, 'Poison?' The silent Captain thought as his inhuman eye picked up a purple mist in the air, "Kornelius..." Killious now recognizes the poison, it was his wayward crazy brother! Last he remembered Kornelius was for-

"Salem" Killious whispers, he pulls out his comlink and activates it, "To all members of the Resistance, Salem's forces are in the Hotel! Poison gas is being filtered into the air ducts!"

*"Guys Hellen is working for Salem!"* Weiss shouts into her comlink

*"What!"* The other Resistance members shouted into their own devices

"No time! I didn't hear Jaune and I think I know who they are going for" Killious says as he kicks his door down and instantly jumps back as stream of red bolts of energy filled the hallway, "I think we have bigger problems"

*"No kidding"* Kallico said finally

-Kallico-

The Blind Hunter was standing over a pile B1 Battle Droids and Ghosts, Kallico was smart enough to shot though the door of his room and waited for the fools to enter his room. Kallico was now with a group of soldiers and Ren. They were both were on opposite sides of a 'T' shaped hallway with bolts of energy being fired down between them.

"Yang, Ren and I are pinned down and aren't going anywhere for a while"

*"Same with me and Blake!"* The Blond Brawler said into her comlink, the sound of fighting could be heard in the background.

*"I managed to get to Nora in time before we where attacked"* Weiss informed-

*BOOM!* *RUMBLE!*

"Please tell her not to bring the building down on top of us" Ren comments into his own comlink

*"Sorry Ren!"*

*"I can't find Jaune! Where could he be?!"* Killious said irritated

"He's in the ballroom!" Ren informed

*"The one place we can't get to!?"* A Resistance STO (Strike Force Operative) says disbelievingly

-With Jaune-

Jaune sighed as he entered his room with some cake, Hellen had brought him to an even more luxurious looking room but he wasn't tired and hungry again.

But why did he feel uneasy?

"Step into here and they will great you" Hellen said before disappearing.

Jaune enters the room and immediately was put on the edge as he couldn't see much as a lot of the lights weren't even on-

"Jaune Arc~~!" The venomous tone of Kornelius purred as he stepped up to the blond teenage Arc from the shadows.

Jaune jumps and swerves around and squeaks in fear a bit.

Now Jaune Arc was many things in life, a fraud, a lier, a coward (for a time), a leader, a great friend, and a fool who dream of being a hero...

Right now he was outright terrified at the moment of the man who poisoned him once and laughed about it. Kornelius was currently wielding his dual serrated sword with his purple poison dripping off of it ominously.

"Kornelius..."

The Venomous Human giggles with his twisted laugh as he kicks Jaune sword and shield to him, "Go on~~~ pick it up!"

Jaune picks his sword up, but doesn't break his gaze in the Poison Meister, "What do you want with me Kornelius?"

"It's not me, the Mistress wants you and I will complete my mission" The Venomous Human said as he twirls his serrated swords, flinging his poison as he did, "Let's dance little boy~! I want to see how much power you have now! AAAAAH!" Kornelius finished before leaping at the Jaune with a shout.

That was all he had time for before the sword came screaming down at his head!

Only for it to get intercepted by his own sword!

"It ain't going to be that easy!" The Arc shouted as he disengaged the blade lock between the two. "Not like last time!"

With surprising speed for someone of his build and size, Jaune struck out first with his broad sword. Taken by surprise from the attack, Kornelius quickly struck back and expertly blocked the western blade coming down on him with a single strike, sending the young Arc flying right back where he started.

Jaune was surprised as well that not only did he managed to hold his own for a moment, but the Kornelius himself proved to be skilled enough to block the blade with expert skill for someone so twisted. But he didn't care for his skill; all he cared for was beating him...

And soon, Jaune was forced to put these thoughts away when Kornelius struck back, slashing faster than the Arc had anticipated. The young blooded Arc was forced to block the strike... and then the next, and the next, and the next. Jaune was forced to move quickly to block the blows coming from the Venomous man, moving the blade to stop the serrated swords' slashes.

The Arc and Venomous' began to trade blows with their respective swords: serrated slashes and powerful broadsword swings. When Jaune swung, Kornelius blocked and swung back as well, continuing the cycle of attack and defense.

'Man this guy is good!' Jaune thought as he felt his right arm go numb slightly, he quickly took control of the fight and forced Kornelius back and made a run for the door, Kornelius snarls and follow close behind. The two reached the other side of ballroom and before Kornelius could reach Jaune, the Arc began to flaring his aura he jumps back.

"Heaven's Soaring Dragon Flash!" The Arc shouted as he dashed as Kornelius, who was knocked in the air, giving him one slash while he was in the air when Kornelius landed on his feet he was suddenly hit by four rapid slashes and fell to the ground on his back.

'I can't believe that worked!'

Jaune flares his aura again and flys away like a bullet, Kornelius jumped up back onto his feet and turned to face the Arc boy, but his face morphed into one of shock when he saw the spiky haired swordsman come flying at him with his sword drawn!

"Dragon Strength Slash!" The Arc yelled as his body spun through the air to make the slashes stronger, however Kornelius swung his own swords down and blocked the blade! The force of the hit causing a shockwave to travel through the air as the ring of clashing metal resounded through the area.

-Meanwhile-

Everyone in the hotel with enhanced hearing heard the sharp ring of blades clashing, Kallico had grabbed his head as his particular hearing was more stronger caused him some pain.

"Damn it, is anyone close to Jaune's location?"

*"Don't know, but we're to pinned down too reach him!"* Yang exclaimed

-Jaune-

The pain flared once more and every muscle in his body tensed up. Straining to keep standing, Jaune waited for the pain to subside once again, as it has done hundreds of times before. He was sure it'd all be over soon enough. Pain would never last that long, right? The realization he maybe wrong caused a moment of panic. It took him a minute or two to gather his composure, but conflicting thoughts still plagued his mind.

Soft moans and grunts escaped his mouth. Tired and frustrated he wanted it all to be over and done with. But after a few more moments of pure focus he managed to block out the pain enough to make it nothing more than a minor annoyance. It'll last a while, but he'll manage.

"Your good Arc..." Kornelius form was changing from human to slime in Jaune's eyes, his vision was changing and gained a purple tint to his vision and began to sway, "Gasp! Are you feeling tipsy? That's because your poisoned boy~~!" The Venomous Human said with a twisted smile forming onto his face.

Jaune tried to swing at Kornelius, but his arms became too weak for him to hold his weapons. The Arc felt his grip became nonexistent and his sword and shield fall to the floor with the user falling into a heap as the poison of Kornelius took hold.

Kornelius stood over Jaune and pulls out a green vial, the Poison Enforcer kneels down and opens the vial and pours the content down Jaune's throat and made sure the boy didn't choke. Kornelius watched the purple veins on Jaune's skin disappears.

"You've gotten stronger since the last time I saw you Jaune" Kornelius stands up, "He's ready for trans-"

*Crackle*

Kornelius heard a crackling and turns around just in time to see a bolt of green lightning struck him! Kornelius felt his vision shift as he now stood in a burning version of the Last Resort Hotel! Something grabbed his foot and he fell on his face to the floor.

He looked over his shoulder and saw that it was Cinder. Cinder, whose face and skull were caved in so deeply that her eyes were hanging out of their sockets. Cinder, who should be dead but was somehow still alive.

"Cinder? what did this to you!?"

"He... He..." The ruined hole that was once her throat wheezed out pathetically. Kornelius closed his eyes and pulled his foot away.

Kornelius looked for Draken and found the Gremlin impaled into a wall with various pipes sticking into him. Kornelius looks around at the inferno around him, the black flames seemed eat away everything. The Poison human transformed his arm into a long dark purple spike and breaks the spike before stabbing himself in the chest with the spike!

*Crack!* *Shatter!*

The burning world seems to crack and shatter like glass to reveal that Kornelius was still in the ballroom with the Shaman of Fear walking into the ballroom with her energy sword ignited. Kornelius took note that the energy sword was designed to match a scimitar.

"Shaman..." Kornelius said slowly as he walks over Jaune with both his sword, "I didn't expect someone of your talents to work for the Resistance..."

"They have a particularly need for me skills" The Shaman said plainly, "I'm surprised you broke my illusion. If I'm correct, this is our first meeting of each other"

"It's not my first dealing with people that can manipulate my mind"

"Right then..." SoF held her scimitar out, "Shall we?"

"Sure, I can use the exercise"

The hunt was on.

And death was in the air.

With surprising speed for a man of his build and size, Kornelius struck out first with his serrated swords. Taken by surprise from the attack, SoF quickly struck back and expertly blocked the dual blades coming down on her with a single strike, sending the Poison Meister flying right back where he started.

Kornelius was surprised as well that not only the Shaman' energy blade didn't break from the strike, but the Shaman herself proved to be skilled enough to block the blade with expert skill. But he didn't care for his skill; all he cared for was beating her...

And soon, Kornelius was forced to put these thoughts away when SoF struck back, slashing faster than Kornelius had anticipated. The Poison Enforcer was forced to block the strike... and then the next, and the next, and the next. Kornelius was forced to move quickly to block the blows coming from the woman, moving the blade to stop the beam scimitar's slashes.

The Meister and the Shaman began to trade blows with their respective swords: scimitar slashes and powerful serrated swings. When SoF swung, Kornelius blocked and swung back as well, continuing the cycle of attack and defense.

Cinder watched the battle with fascination, out of all members of Salem's faction, Kornelius was considered the third weakest (just above Mercury and Emerald) our of everyone. But he made up for it in his skill and uncontrollable battle lust. The blades where moving so fast that they seemed like blurs of orange and silver flashing as the blades clashed in the dimly lit ballroom.

*"Cinder"* Draken voice seemed to snap the Fall Maiden out of her stupor and looks at the Gremlin, he was currently using a doppelgänger droid to be in the room as he was on the roof of the hotel at the moment, *"It's best you retrieved Mr. Arc before the Resistance comes"* The Fall Maiden nods and picks up the unconscious Arc and carried him away.

'Man I forgot how good everyone mentioned he was' SoF thought as she felt her right arm go numb slightly.

As they continued striking at each other, SoF came up with an idea. After watching closely from the series of strikes they made by Kornelius, SoF purposely left some openings for the Poison Meister to take it. Right on cue, Kornelius swung his serrated swords downward, hoping to bifurcate his opponent in half...

Much to Kornelius' mild surprise, SoF jumped and landed perfectly on the blade, akin to a professional tightrope walker.

Too bad Kornelius had seen this trick before.

Now it was SoF's turn to be surprised and complete shock when only after three seconds she landed on the blade, Kornelius BIT scimitar's tip, almost by instinct, and by pure will and strength alone, swung it right out of SoF's hand. Not allowing his opponent a chance to recover, he swung the sword sharply upward, sending SoF flying off the broken piece of metal.

'How the FUCK did he even do THAT!?'

Even in his moment of shock, SoF managed to correct herself in mid-air and landed gracefully on the ground like a cat. Seeing her Beam scimitar feet away, SoF knew she had to get her sword back, but the Poisonous Enforcer in front of her had the same thought as well. What SoF needed was a distraction. Thankfully, she had the right thing and soon reached into the pocket of her trench coat...

Lifting the serrated swords, Kornelius rushed forward to take down his foe before he could regain her weapon... and then his eyes widened when he saw a barrage of projectiles coming at him.

And they were made of energy as well!

Quickly thinking, Kornelius turned his swords at the right angle to protect his face and chest from the energy projectiles. The bolts crashed into Kornelius and his swords, sending the bolts of energy flying in different directions and pushing him back from the force behind each shot. Kornelius felt nothing from the mild distraction and set his focus back on SoF... who had disappeared.

Looking around, Kornelius had looked at every corner for his younger foe, readying himself for when the Shaman made his next move...

-With the Resistance-

The Masked Sabbath hummed as his squad cut through the B1 Droids in the hallway with them. The masked man wondered where the droids could have come from. The weapons where to advance for someone on the planet to make since their reliance on the Dust of this world.

"Sir!"

Masked Sabbath reflected another bolt of energy back at a droid.

"What is it Sargent?" Masked Sabbath calls to the Resistance soldier

"There's a VTOL flying away!"

Sabbath rushes to the window and sees a ship flying away from the Last Resort Hotel in a rush. Sabbath's mask lenses shrinks to pinpricks and saw to figures.

Cinder Fall...

And Draken Hardeen...

*"Sabbath!?"*

"Yang..."

*"They took..."*

"Yeah... I know" Sabbath could hear Yang's shouts of anger over the comlink, "He gone..."

Sabbath discontented the link and looks off into the distance, "Koelle... your really here, and working for Salem" Masked Sabbath turns to his squad, "Your members of Killious Vanguard Squad, correct?"

The six soldiers stiffen, "Yes sir!"

"Five of you transform and continue to hunt..." Sabbath orders and the soldiers nod, the masked man watches as the five transform before him into various bipedal animal, a Doberman, a Snake (Black Mamba), a Rabbit, and two Mice. The five took off in five different directions and disappears from view. Sabbath turns to the final non-transformed squad member, "I have a special mission for you"

-Sometime later-

The Resistance regrouped back in the main lobby, all the droids had been dealt with and destroyed. Luckily no one had died, only a few blaster wounds here and there from the shootout. SoF had returned when Kornelius had bailed from the fight, the Poison Meister was very tricky to capture and nearly was stopped by Weiss in till the Schnee was poisoned by Kornelius and the Meister was able to jump out of a window and escape. Teams (R)BWY & (J)N(P)R looked... broken almost, the lose of now two of their friends hit them hard, it didn't help that Weiss was poisoned.

"This..." Yang started, "... This is my-"

"No" Killious interrupted, The Captain had Weiss on his shoulder, purple n black veins were visible on Weiss's pale skin and she looked absolutely horrible, "It was mine for believing it was safe for us to come here"

"And to trust El Gato" Blake mutters, but Kallico managed to hear her.

"Your right Blake, where is... El Gato?" Kallico looks around, which confused everyone as they knew he was blind.

"Right here" Sabbath said, he was dragging El Gato with one hand, "Some of the men found him and brought him to me" The Masked Sabbath threw the man at Killious's feet. "Do what you want with him as you please"

Killious looks to SoF and the Shaman takes Weiss off of his shoulder, Killious glares down at the shivering man...

"El Gato" Killious says slowly

El Gato doesn't look up, "Sir"

"You lied to me..." The man said slowly while placing a hand on his shoulder, "Now one of my students is poisoned and the other is in Salem's hands... because you didn't warn us" Killious places his other hand on El Gato's chest. "You know the price for betrayal is... right?"

The helper looks up at Killious, "Yes s-"

*SPALT!*

Many of the Resistance turned away as Killious shoves his hand clean though El Gato's chest with his heart in hand. El Gato slowly falls to the ground while holding onto Killious coat, The Captain grasps the heart and the organ burst in a shower of gore. Killious pulls his arm free and the man falls to the ground.

"You should have remembered" Killious steps over the body, "Good by El Gato, hope you enjoy the parting gift" Killious strips out of the Last Resort Hotel with the Resistance.

Once again, Salem has bested them...

_**Chapter End!**_

_**Name: Kallico Tenny Echars Marrón Brown (Doctor Corvus1 OC) **_

Name Meaning/Origin: None

Age: Unknown

Race: Human-ish

Family: Marrón Brown family, Parents (both dead)

Height: 6'3"

Date of Birth: February 25th (Wolf's Moon)

Gender: Male

Semblance: Unknown

Powers: Transformation

Eye color: Bright toxic orange n red mix (when seen in daylight, seems to be covered by orange layer on the eye)

Academy: Unknown

Grade: Elite Hunter

Personality: A quiet and serious man that is known to let his actions speak for him, as he rarely speaks in general unless he needs and is extremely protective of his family and friends. A notable thing about Kallico is that he is known for his dark humor at times

Appearance: Kallico is a muscular, yet surprisingly young looking man, he looked to be around eighteen or twenty years old with moon pale skin and deep inky dark black wavy hair with a white streak that reached to his shoulders with pointed Elf ears poking through with a few bangs of hair covering his face. His bright toxic orange n red mix wolf eyes. He stood around 6'3 in height, he wore a dark midnight blue long coat with armor (gauntlets that cover his arms, shoulder guards, knee guards) that was attached to a black scarf that covered his entire neck and jaw with a torn and tattered high collar cape. He also wore grey dress shirt with a vest n tie with a pair of black pants and matching combat boots. The most noticeable things about him where the white of his eyes were a dark orange with the more prompt color being the orange n red glow of his eyes, though the two bandages covering his eyes seemed to be visible.

Weapons: Best Claws (Made from the claws of a monster Kallico killed and made into gauntlets), dual pistols dubbed Starlight n Starkiller

History/Background: Kallico is a member of the Dusk Hunters Extermination Squad, he is primarily assigned to hunt down monsters that look like something out of H.P Lovecraft. Unfortunately for Kallico his eyes are cursed and causes him to see all as monsters and will have a uncontrollable urge to kill them, so he wears bandages over his eyes to counter this and relies on his other nature senses. In RWBY, he is assigned with Killious and two others to locate a problem and aid Yang and Co.

Likes: His friends and family (mainly family), a Cooked Rabbit and Rice, doing long missions, training, hunting monsters, long walks

Dislikes: unnecessary wars, unnecessary violence, Ozpin (for obvious reason), Salem (also for obvious reasons), being used, people betraying his family, killing his friends and family on accident because of his eyes, Ironwood, being reminded of his past, people messing with him, people making blind jokes


	5. Chapter V: Grandma Dark Witch?

Chapter V: Grandma Dark Witch!?

Summary: Jaune has awaken within Salem's manor and discovers a dark (not really) and shocking truth (very true)

-Dark Manor-

The VTOL landed, the ramp lowered and the Fall Maiden and two Enforcers, while also being escorted by four B1 Droids. Jaune Arc was being carried on a stretcher towards the manor. Out of the three, Kornelius seemed the worst as he was smoking slightly as Weiss had used a hole bottle of Fire Dust to light him ablaze.

"Place him in the room three doors away form Ruby and Sapphire's room" Kornelius orders the droids.

"Roger Roger"

Kornelius watches the droids take Jaune away, the Poison Meister was tired and need to sleep, dealing with Ruby and then the Last Resort Hotel was draining on him. He should check in with Koelle...

"Are you alright Kornelius?" Draken asks the Poison Enforcer. The Gremlin noticed how tired the Poison human was, "You seem, very tired"

Kornelius gave a smile, not one of his more infamous Venomous smiles, but a tied one, "Yeah, I'm going to sleep for a bit. Tell Lady Salem the mission report for me" then like that the multi ponytailed man disappears into the manor.

Cinder looks down at Draken, "Since you have everything under control, I'm going to look for Emerald and Mercury" The Fall Maiden then leaves then Gremlin.

Draken's shoulders slump, "Great, now I have to give the report to her personally" The small boy with his droid escorts makes their way to Salem's study.

-Koelle-

The Time Hunter was humming as he walks down the hallways of the Dark Manor, he had gotten a message from Draken that he and the others had returned and he was going to Salem's study. Koelle hoped his apprentice didn't do something stupid or get himself hurt, Xurzak and Sapphire did that enough as it is!

Koelle reaches Salem's study and enters, Draken seemed uneasy, but loosens up when his teacher came in.

"I see something must have happened" Koelle said passively

Draken nods, "Y-yes our mission was a success!"

"Any casualties?" Salem asks

"Kornelius was lit ablaze by Weiss Schnee, I lost the majority of the droids used for the assault, Jaune was poisoned by Kornelius but was given the antidote after falling unconscious, and we..."

"Yes" Salem and Koelle look at the boy.

"We lost El Gato..." Draken said, surprise the two

"El Gato?" Koelle asks, "What was he doing there? I don't remember him even knowing about the Last Resort Hotel. Then again I don't remember much about the guy"

"Hellen said he joined her staff a year after King Boo's fall" Salem informed

Koelle sighed, "Wish you had informed me, who had killed him?"

"Someone by the name of Killious"

*Crack!*

Draken flinched when he looked at his mentor, the table Koelle was currently standing at gained some cracks as his grip increased tenfold on the well polished table, despite looking completely calm, the veins on his head seemed to pulse violently.

"Killious... was he with others?"

Draken was now shaking in absolute terror, his teacher is known for keeping a level head, but seeing this made him want to run as fast as possible away.

"Um... K-Kallico, Shaman of F-fear, and M-masked Sabbath" Draken and his four droid guards where slowly moving away from Koelle, a white aura had surrounded the Time Hunter and caused more fear to swell up. "I-I'll be going now!"

The five ran out of the room as fast as they could before the Time Hunter snapped. Salem looked to her reluctant ally and sees him shaking softly, his cybernetic hand had tore off a chunk of the table while the apple she finally noticed that was in his hand was slowly rotting away to dust.

"This..." The Time Hunter began, "Just got a hole lot harder..."

"Yes it has"

-Meanwhile-

"How is he?"

"He's healthy Lord Kallen" A B1 Battle Droid with a bright Red Cross on its chest said passively, "The poison that was once in his system is now purged due to the antidote Kornelius gave him"

"I see, thank you, you may go now"

The medic droid nods and leaves Kallen with Jaune, the man looks at the unconscious Arc for a moment before pulling out a rag and a bottle. Kallen splashes the rag and holds it to Jaune's face for a moment before pulling back.

"You still go that?" Kornelius asks as he enters the room.

"It works" Kallen says before Jaune wakes up with a gasp.

Jaune looks around the unfamiliar room before his gaze locks on Kallen and Kornelius. At first he thought he was seeing doubles.

Kornelius is a young man with tanned skin, with mid back length jet black hair pulled back & tied into seven ponytails, he also has glowing yellow snakelike eyes that were slightly tilted upward with bright purple rings around his pupils, he stood around 5'7 in height, he wore a black tailcoat that broke off into four tails with purple buttons, underneath the coat was a black dress shirt with purple vertical stripes, over the shirt was a royal purple vest with black buttons and to finish he had a purple and black checkered tie to go with it, he also wore a black fedora with purple band, a black and purple striped scarf wrapped around his neck, and a pair of black sunglasses, and he has a King Cobra on his shoulder.

Kallen on the other hand is a young man with pale Caucasian skin, with mid back length jet black hair pulled back & tied into three ponytails, he also has glowing yellow snakelike eyes that were slightly tilted upward with a red ring around the pupils, he stood around 5'9 in height, he wore a black tailcoat that broke off into three tails with blood red buttons, underneath the coat was a black dress shirt with red vertical stripes, over the shirt was a crimsons red vest with black buttons and to finish he had a red and black checkered tie to go with it, he also wore a black fedora with red band, a black and red striped scarf wrapped around his neck, and a pair of black rounded glasses, and he has a salamander on his shoulder.

"Good..." Kallen pulls out a pocket watch, "...evening Mister Arc, I am Kallen, I see you remember my brother Kornelius?"

"Hey..."

Kallen looks at the confused and alarmed Arc, "I do apologize for how my brother handled bringing you to us... but rest assured your as healthy as a horse"

"I wasn't going to bring him back poisoned!"

"H-hold on! What's happening right now!?"

"Your at the Dark Manor, Miss Rose would like to see you" Kallen said passively, Jaune it surprised to hear about his friend, "She is currently waiting for you, Mister Bogmire and I shall bring you to them" Kallen looks to Kornelius and the Poison Meister leaves the two to rest.

Kallen steps up to Jaune and helps the boy up, "No need to be alarmed, as long as you are with me you'll be safe" Jaune doesn't say anything but immediately falls to the floor, "The poison that was in your system must have some lingering effects on your body"

*Knock! Knock!*

"Bogmire if that's you just come in!"

A purple specter phases though the door, it has a large mouth and bright yellow eye, it's very... liquid body, seems to move in a awkward manner. Jaune and Kallen looks at the Ghost with blank looks.

"Bogmire..." Kallen said slowly, "Maybe you should take a different form"

Bogmire hummed and shifted forms in a bright purple flash, and Bogmire now was now five feet tall and now was wearing a near full body long coat that reached down to the ankles with the hood up and shadowing the wearers face completely underneath the long coat was a pair of dark purple jeans with dark purple boots. A purple gloved hand reaches into the darkness of the hood for a moment before removing it with a chain in hand and allowing to hang around his neck.

"That's better, lets go"

Kallen, while having Jaune's arm on his shoulder, leads the two to the theater room. Bogmire had taken Jaune off of Kallen so the butler could open the door and let them enter.

Jaune was... surprised by the sheer size of the room, he hadn't seen the size of Dark Manor but he could guess it was large if it had a room of this magnitude. Though he was confused by what was being played on the screen.

"What... is that?" Jaune asks, he didn't recognize the game that was being played.

"I believe it's called Hollow Knight" Kallen answered the Arc, "It's a... interesting game, if only Xurzak didn't try and destroy the screen when she died in game" The ponytailed man said with a dry tone.

Kallen signaled Bogmire to follow and the red and black colored butler leads the two. Jaune found it odd how Kallen didn't make a sound when he walked, he didn't focus much on it as the sound of a piano being played caught his attention-

"If your wondering, that would be Melody, she lives here with Bogmire. Bogmire is one of the cooks that works alongside me" Kallen looks back at Jaune, "It's nice to have more... normal people around" Kallen puts two fingers in his mouth and-

*WHISTLE!*

Jaune grabbed his ears as Kallen whistled loudly, the others also grabbed their ears to block out high pitch noice.

"I have brought Mister Arc, Sapphire" Kallen said, the butler swiftly moves back to grab a plate of BBQ that Bogmire nearly drops as he trips(?) on a loose rug. Kallen looks at the fallen cloaked ghost before looking back at Sapphire, "And here is the food you requested sir" Kallen hands the plate to Sapphire, "Please do not drop the plate"

Sapphire smiles at the butler, "Thanks Kallen!" He turns to Jaune, "So your Jaune Arc? It's a pleasure to meet you!" He holds a hand out to Jaune, which prompted Kallen to take the plate from him, "I'm Sapphire Forest!"

"Uh... nice to meet you?" Jaune shakes Sapphire's hand, "Kallen said... Miss Rose is here, dose he mean Ruby?"

Kallen blinks and realized his folly, "My mistake Mister Arc, Young Ruby is currently with our local tech experts in his lab" Kallen points to Summer.

Jaune looks over at Summer when a ghost wearing a long red dress with long sleeves. White frilly trim is on her sleeves and the bottom of her dress. She has a dark red belt with a white buckle at her waist and has a dark red bow near her neck. She has a heart shaped head and has long blonde hair with two long bangs down each side. Her hair curves at the bottom of her hairstyle. She has bluish-greenish skin and large completely yellow eyes. She also has a small nose.

"Oh my!"

"GAH!" Jaune, Summer, and Sapphire jumped in place when the female instantly appeared right in front of the four, "And this is Miss Melody" Kallen introduced the ghost.

"This is Salem's grandson!?" Kallen and Summer face palms at Melody's blunt words, Jaune was frozen solid at what Melody said and Sapphire simply looks at the others, "Was it something I said?"

Kallen sighs and taps his right ear, "Koelle... please bring the others to the dinning area, Melody, as you hip people would say, dropped the bomb" Kallen said plainly

*"Oh gods be dammed!"* Koelle shouted over the communication device

-Eleven minutes later-

"Way to go Melody" Koelle said blankly to the ghost, "We wanted to ease him into it, not flat out state it!"

"Well what's done is done" Kornelius said plainly as he helps his brother set a table, "At least he's didn't attack me when he woke up" The Venomous Human places a bowl of rice down near some chicken, "It's a nice change of pace really"

"I would agree if Jaune was responsive" Koelle pointed out, the blond Arc was staring off into the distance with a distant (hehe) look on his face. He looked... empty? Voided? The Time Hunter didn't blame the kid. If your grandmother(?) was the bane to all life and destroyer of the first humans... then he too would be the same.

"Give the kid some time" Koelle turns to his apprentices, "You'll help the boy with his... problems"

"Sure" Draken said slowly

"What happen to telling him slowly?" Shrissih asks, the spider person was looking at Jaune and was off put by his unresponsive form, "He doesn't seem... alright"

"That would be Melody's fault" Kallen said, the butler was balancing plates on his arms, Koelle and Kornelius came over and takes some from him, "To be frank, we didn't know who was going to tell him the news and Melody simply told him"

"That still doesn't help us-"

*Slap!*

"Ow!"

The occupants of the dinning room look over to see one of Draken's droids had slapped the poor Arc across the face. Draken was now pushing the droid out of the room and away form everyone. Jaune now seemed responsive.

"Well that's one way of doing it" Xurzak snarked

"You okay kid?" Koelle asks Jaune, the Time Hunter had a melancholy look on his face, "You've been kind dead to the world for a time"

Jaune twitch violently and forced Koelle to place a hand on him, "Yeah... yeah! Just found out I'm related to Salem! So I'm perfectly fine!?" Kornelius and Kallen winced, Koelle simply stared, and Bogmire covered Melody's ears, "My first friend is staying (stuck n trapped) here with Salem's nephew, said witch is also here, the very man who poisoned and beat me is here, and no knows if I'm alive or not!" Koelle turns the Arc to face him, "And your asking me if I'm okay!? I'm not okay in the slightest!"

The three Marrón Browns Look at each other with various expressions. Koelle turns to his apprentices, who in turn look at each other before shrugging their shoulders. Koelle was about to explain to Jaune when the door was kicked open by Sapphire with Ruby, Summer, and Penny behind him.

"Hey guys! I brought-"

*Bonk!*

"What have I said about kicking in doors!" Kallen scolded Sapphire while bonking him on the head, the dual eyed colored teen clutched his head, "If you want a dramatic entrance then PUSH the doors open! Not kick them!"

"Leave the boy be brother" Kornelius said passively, the Poison Meister looks to the three behind Sapphire, "Jaune Arc is here and need his friends, or else he's going to be a whiny bitch about it"

"Hey!"

"So please make him happy, him being all mopey is throwing us off"

Ruby zoomed into Jaune and the two friends share a hug for a moment, then Penny joins the hug and knocks the two to the ground and the group laughs at the three softly.

"I've missed you" Jaune said with a smile, the three gets off the floor, "We all though you died"

"Hehe, It takes more then that to kill me!" Ruby said cheerfully

Kornelius holds his hand up,"Actually it would take-" The Venomous Human was swatted across the back of his head by Kallen, "Never mind"

Koelle silently stands next to Jaune and Ruby, "You have questions?"

"Yeah, how am I Salem's (Koelle: "great grandson") great grandson? Didn't all her daughters die?"

Koelle shakes his head, "One of them survived" The Time Hunter motions to the now set table, "We can discuss it over food" Koelle was the first to sit down with his students, who looked confused to why they were suddenly sitting down.

The others takes their seats with Jaune next to Summer, who was next to Ruby, and Penny next to Sapphire, who was next to Ruby. Kornelius and Kallen opted to stand behind Koelle.

"How exactly am I Salem's great grandson?" Jaune asks

Koelle hums, "Let me check" The Time Hunter disappears in a flash of white like and reappears back in place, a little singed with a small fire on his shoulder, "It seems one of the daughters had survived, the oldest one, and had gotten married, to your great grandfather to be specific, the rest is history" Koelle put his hand on his shoulder and puts the fire.

"Was she immortal?" Jaune asks

"Yes, but being immortal doesn't translate to being invincible" Koelle said sagely, "Unlike Salem, she could still be killed like any normal human, just a little harder" The Time Hunter said passively

"What happens to me now?" Jaune asks

"You'll be living here now" Kallen says bluntly, causing Jaune to wither, "There is a room already made for you, Sapphire will show you to your room after dinner"

Jaune groans.

"Don't worry Jaune!" Sapphire calls out to the withering Arc, "I'm sure you have a blast here!"

"Great because your his handler and your both going to be trading with me" Koelle said bluntly, causing Sapphire to now wither away, 'Never a dull moment with them is it?' Koelle said with a small smile, looking at everyone trying to cheer up the two boys, the Time Hunter could actually see things going great...

But Koelle frowns softly to himself...

'But how long will it last?'

**Chapter End!**

_**Name: Draken Hardeen (Doctor Corvus1 OC) **_

Name Meaning/Origin: None

Age: 17

Race: Gremlin

Family: Marrón Brown family, Koelle T. Marrón-Brown, (surrogate/adopted father) Parents (both dead)

Height: 4'6"

Date of Birth: May 28st

Gender: Male

Semblance: Static Shock (can fire bolts of electric)

Powers: None

Eye color: Snake Yellow

Academy: He goes to Beacon at Salem's request with Koelle (Demand)

Grade: 1st year

Personality: As a Gremlin, Draken is known to be mean and selfish to people, but can be caring and kind to his friends and family. While he may come off mean, he means rather well once you get to know him

Appearance: Draken looked to be around 13 or 14 in appearance with pale Caucasian skin with shoulder length feral black hair with a pair of large furry ears on top of his head, his solid deep snakelike gold eyes were covered by a pair of black motocross welding goggles, he stood around 4'3 to 4'5 though he cared less about height, he wore a open black full body jumpsuit that exposed his chest, stomach and inner waist regions with bandages wrapped around most of his exposed skin. He wore a pair of black gloves that are cuffed at the center of his forearms that matched the twin suspenders that attached to the caller of the jumpsuit. Around his waist was a belt with two small portable boxes on each side held by cloth that was attached to a utility belt.

Weapons: Power fists, a wrist blade/wrist gun dubbed Night n Day, a compact sniper rifle, a small army of robots he built to slow down Yang and the others

History/Background: Draken Hardeen is orphaned Gremlin found/saved by Koelle, he was offered the chose to goto a foster home or join Koelle. As Koelle's tech wiz and somewhat son, he and two two other make a team of fighters. Currently he and Koelle and Co. are working for Salem the Dark Witch to watch over her nephew and Ruby Rose, while he doesn't trust Salem... he dose trust Koelle and dose what he can to protect.

Likes: His deceased parents mother (he misses them), his friends and family, a full bowl of Macarons, mankind and faunus living in a unified kingdom alongside the mechanics and the Grimm, keeping the Relic of Creation away from others who wish to abuse its power, keeping Ruby and Sapphire safe, keeping his promise to Koelle, keeping Penny safe as well.

Dislikes: unnecessary wars, cruel violence, Ozpin (for obvious reason), Salem (also for obvious reasons) Tyrian and Watts, being reminded how short he is, people who harm/anger Koelle, people calling his androids soulless, destroying his work.


	6. Find the Antidote-Meet Professor E Gadd

Chapter VI: Find the Antidote - Meet Professor Elvin Gadd

Chapter Summary: The Resistance must find a antidote for Weiss and runs into a very odd fellow

-Resistance Armored Bus-

In the back of the armored bus, Killious was sitting besides Weiss Schnee, the former heiress was strapped down to avoid harming herself. Killious had been the one to watch over her, by his own volition, and make sure she stayed safe.

Killious couldn't help but think things weren't going well, with the lost of Jaune Arc, Killious and the others where making sure the remaining Huntsmen and Huntresses didn't get captured. Kallico was the worst as he didn't allow Ren or Nora out of his sight, the Blind Hunter wasn't going to make the same mistake three times in a row. Shaman of Fear and Blake both were shadows, constantly hidden and attached. Sabbath and Yang didn't mind the idea.

Killious looked over Weiss unconscious form, she had purple veins showing on her body and spreading slowly across her body. Killious hadn't had the pleasure of battling Kornelius in the past so he didn't think he needed an antidote for his poison, that and he was immune to poison. But that didn't stop him from creating something to hold off the poison in till they found someone to help them.

"How Kyros deals with this girl is beyond me" Killious mutters to himself as he places a cold rag in the whitette's head, "I doubt he let this happen to her"

"Your right, he wouldn't" Sabbath said, the Captain and Masked Sabbath looked at each other for a moment before Killious gestures to a chair, Sabbath moves and sits down across Killious, "Kyros and his Weiss were considered Beauty and Beast" The Masked man said with a chuckle, Killious smiled as well.

"I didn't know he came to this world as well" Killious said quietly

"Alternative world...you know how the Multiverses work"

"Multiverses theory is a bitch..." Killious retorted

"And yet..." Sabbath holds out his arms, "Here we are, but seriously... what are we going to do about Weiss?" Sabbath asked, his joking tone now gone.

"We don't know the antidote, Kornelius and anyone close to him knows the compounds needed to create it" Killious looks at his brother, the Captain was sure they couldn't make the antidote, "And we can't contact any members of our family..."

"Not to mention that there are members of the family on Salem's side" Sabbath mutters, "So our connection to the family will be disrupted"

"Making matters harder for us" Killious sighs, then gets a idea, "There is... one way" Killious looks at Weiss

Sabbath was quiet for a moment before his masks lenses widen.

Sabbath jumps to his "Killious you can't!" The Masked Marrón Brown said with disbelief in his voice, "It could kill her!"

Killious eyes glowed from underneath his shadowed face, his anger clearly showing, "The poison in her will kill her! Only more painfully!" The Captain was now snarling, a wolf like snarl, "I can't let her die! And it's not like one of your forms have the ability to remove the poison!"

Sabbath grabs his mask and moves it slightly to reveal his eye, they were unique to a high degree, the outer part of his iris was a shiny crimson in color while the inner parts was the brightest blue. And they were glaring right into Killious's.

"Do not..." Sabbath's voice was like Koelle's, only some what deeper, but held a edge to it, "Use that tone with me Killious..."

The Were-Captain grabs a phone, "Blake... pull over, now"

"Right..."

The armored bus comes to a stop and the brothers makes their way to the door out side.

Yang gets up form the couch she was laying on, "What's going on?" Yang asks, the brother walk past her and out the door, "Guys? Where you going?"

"Outside"

"They has an... disagreement" Kallico said, the Blind Hunter had heard everything and could tell why they where going to do, "and their going to... talk it out"

"What they were talking about?" Ren asks

"Killious knows a way to save Weiss's life and Sabbath is worried that it might kill her, I don't blame them" Kallico 'looks' at Ren, "It could work, but the strain will possibly kill her"

"But it could save her?" Nora asks

"Yes and no" Kallico said

CLANK!

Everyone went outside to see the two brothers fighting one another. Sabbath already had his saber drawn and Killious was in a fighting stance. Blake sighs and pulls the bus in park and away from the brothers.

With the use of his legs, Killious had lunched himself at Sabbath and launches out with a whip, but the Masked Marrón Brown blocks his attack with a energy shield and lunched him back with a swipe. Killious, using the momentum of being lunched back, lashed his whip out to latched on to Sabbath's shield and with a harsh tug rips it out of her hand, but not before sending it back at robed Marrón-Brown, before Sabbath could react to his shield it nailed clean into his stomach, knocking the air out of him, but that didn't stop him. When Killious was in close enough range he spins at a hyper fast rate with his whips, turning him into a literal buzz saw blade ready to cut Sabbath in two but...

SWISH!

Sabbath's sword cuts clean through Killious's whips destroying them easily, as if they were made out of weak components, the Were-Captain grits his teeth out of frustration before throwing the broken whip away, 'So that's a beam sword everyone in the family uses, how irritating' Killious thought bitterly

Killious holds his arms out with a 'come at me' jester and got into a combat stance, "Show me a good time Sabbath!"

Sabbath easily dashed towards Killious with his sword, when he was a few meters away the Masked Sabbath attempted to slash at Killious with a diagonal swing, but was met with him grabbing Sabbath arms and throws him over his shoulder with a judo throw, due to the momentum of Sabbath's speed and Killious's super strength, Sabbath was sent spiraling across the ground.

"You won't like this!" Killious said from a far

Not giving Sabbath a break, Killious plants his foot down and shoots off towards Sabbath and grabbed him by the face, before Sabbath could break Killious hold, the Were-Captain slams his head into the ground. Sabbath did his best to ignore the searing pain that Killious was dishing out against him,

"Is that all you got, Sabbath?" Killious mocked

Sabbath got back to his feet and attempt to slash at Killious again, but he manages to flash way from his strike, Killious mocked him by saying "Pathetic!", as he flashed away from him, shooting off towards Sabbath again Killious was going for another grab when Sabbath had smartly brought his sword up to bare and block Killious's forward assault which causes him to stager back a bit, but Sabbath followed with heavy slash with her sword.

"That's the spirit Sabbath!" Killious shouts, when Sabbath was about to follow with another slash, Killious had grabbed his face again and slammed him to the ground again, "How long can you last?"

Sabbath got back up again but this time he summoned his shield, increasing the size she chucks it at Killious. The Were-Captain is unable to dodge in time and is hit by the shield, which sends Killious flying across the street, the snarling Captain jumps back to his feet and resumes his combat stance,

"Ah... I feel alive!"

Killious flashes in front of Sabbath and delivers a strong kick against his sword, the force of the kick was strong enough to create a small shock wave of force, the force of the kick made Sabbath stagger back some, Killious had followed with a scissor kick, though Sabbath blocked the upward attack with his sword, he still staggers back a bit. Killious narrows his eyes, planting his other foot on the sword and pushes himself off the sword and lands a few feet back.

"Amateur!"

Sabbath swerved around and jumped towards Killious, the Were-Captain had mix of a clam and excited expression on his face as he watched Sabbath come towards him, "Maybe, I misjudged you" Killious said as he dodged multiple slashes from Sabbath, flashing away from the robed Marrón Brown, Killious prepared another flash step.

"Good bye!" Killious shouts as he flashes towards Sabbath again, but Sabbath brings his sword up and blocks Killious again making him stagger back yet again, Sabbath then delivers a downward slash towards Killious but he manages to catch the blade with both hands, pushing down with more force, red and blue sparks began to fly off of Killious's hands and the sword, with one more push the blade successfully passed through Killious's hands and slashed him across the chest but missing his heart, cutting clean through his coat, a smirk spreads across his face.

"Ah now we're talking!" The Were-Captain's right hand began to glow brightly as a blue single edged katana had emerged from it, unlike a standard sword, near the base of the sword had curved inward and the blade looked sharply pointed, holding the sword in both hand takes an new combat stance, Sabbath had jumped towards Killious again but he flashes to the right leaving Sabbath to cut nothing but air.

"Worthless fool!" Killious shouted

Those words had actually stung a bit, he knew he shouldn't let Killious get under her skin, but considering he could possibly be letting Weiss die, which caused Killious to turn against him, made Sabbath even more angry, the universe must really hate him to do this to him, as if the war wasn't bad enough.

Killious dose a enhanced back flip away from Sabbath "Get ready!" Landing on his feet a bright yellow flash in the shape of a four pointed star had appeared and Killious flashes in front of Sabbath and delivers slash of his curved sword, which leaves a yellow energy trail behind, the attack caused Sabbath to fall onto his back, a shout of "You walked right into that!", could be heard from Killious, but before Sabbath got back on his feet Killious had followed with another slash of his sword sending flying back again and cutting part of his robes, when Killious was about to deliver his third flash sword strike Sabbath was able to successfully block it, the force of the attacks meeting had caused a shockwave to tremble along the skies; separating the very clouds above, the flash of red and yellow sparks had appeared before the two.

Killious grinned, he liked this already, Sabbath on the other hand, looked angry, they swung back and attacked again, the outcome was the same: a violent shockwave that reduced the once cumulonimbus clouds into scattered dots, Killious then believes he should change tactics, his eyes gave off a soft golden glow, which Sabbath took notice of this, Killious then starts flash stepping all round Sabbath trying to catch him off guard, then with a massive back flip, Killious lands a few feet away, then hops upward, which leaves a small crater in the ground, Sabbath looks up to see a slightly glowing Killious on the air spinning like a saw blade, while he's coming down Sabbath brings her blade up to bare, but was a second too late as his sword slashes into his shoulder, Sabbath strongly ignored the pain and swiped Killious away with a backhand across his face with his shield sending the Were-Captain back onto his back.

Killious ignored the pain from the back and jumps to his feet with a shout of, "Say goodnight!" Killious's sword then glows brightly, slamming the sword down debris of rocks are shot out towards Sabbath at high speed, Sabbath was able to block a few of the large rocks with his shield while cutting the others in two, seeing Sabbath distracted, Killious flashed in front of him with his sword in his right hand, Killious swings the sword at Sabbath, leaving a yellow energy trail in its wake, Sabbath was able to block the first strike, but the second one hit him clean in the stomach but didn't make a good slash, the third was able to send Sabbath flying back.

"En garde"

Flashing in front of Sabbath, Killious had plunged the blade into the ground while he flashed stepped towards the Masked Sabbath, ripping the blade out of the ground while also throwing a large sum of rock and dirt into Sabbath's face, blinding him for a short about of time, Killious then roundhouse kicks Sabbath into a thick, which snaps it clean in half.

"Just getting started!"

Killious's body starts to glow brightly, showing he was preparing for a final attack, launching himself into the air (around seventy feet) Killious then launches himself downwards towards Sabbath, seeing this, casted his shield aside and jumps towards the incoming Killious.

Both swing as they pass each other,

Everything goes silent as they both land in a crouched position in complete silence with their backs turned from one another,

One ain't so lucky tonight,

Both Sabbath and Killious lands far from each other, Sabbath land on one knee while Killious land on both, slowly sparks began to fly off of the Killious when...

Killious arches back as blood sprays out of a wound on the Were-Captain's chest.

"Gah!" Killious coughs up some blood.

*CRASH!*

The Group, who was currently on top of the bus, looked at the car currently crashed right into their bus. Everyone blinks as a small old man wearing a lab coat and swirling glasses fell out of the car.

"Is that..." Sabbath looks at the person driving the car

Killious coughs, "Professor E. Gadd?"

"Stupid name"

Killious sighs, "I know"

"How many people and things from Luigi's Mansion are going to show up" Sabbath said with a irritated tone, "They don't even belong in this universe!"

"Neither do we..." Killious said painful, his wounds were still healing,

"Besides the point"

Killious slowly gets to his feet and moves over to the professor, the Were-Captain grabs him by the scarf of his lab coat and places him on his feet.

"Hello Professor E. Gadd, is there a reasonable explanation why you crashed your car into a park bus?" Killious asked in deadpanned tone

"Hmph? Oh young Killious! Sorry about that, my breaks how become a little faulty from time..."

Killious holds a hand up, "Say no more, Yang!"

Yang snaps her fingers, "I'ma on it!" The blond bombshell looks at the car, "It's totaled but I can see what I can scavenged"

"What are you even doing here Professor?" Sabbath asks

"Oh quite simple my boy-"

"I'm older then you..." Sabbath bluntly

"It all started like this..."

-Flashback-

_"Phew... that was quite some struggle you put up there, big guy... but in the end, it looks like victory's for the little guy" Professor E. Gadd a ghost hunter and scientist said to the now struggling ghost inside the compartment of his latest invention, the Poltergust 3000, a special vacuum cleaner with the ability to capture ghosts, as he began to walk back to his lab in Boo Woods._

("Wait why are the Boo Woods here?" Kallico asks

"Later!" Killious says)

_After sometime, E. Gadd made it to his laboratory and looked at another one of his inventions, a special machine that had the power to turn any ghosts trapped within the Poltergust 3000 into paint portraits. The process was simple all would do was connect his Poltergust 3000 to a metal lip, then the blue section of the machine separates the common ghosts from the portrait ghosts, then machine then finishes it's process by resizing, squashing, and finally framing the ghosts. The portraits are then dispensed from the end of the machine, fully able to be hung in the gallery for later viewing. Once the process was finished he looked at his new Boolossus painting with pride as he had just hung it up upon his gallery wall feeling tired from the hard fought battle, then retired to his bed to get a good night sleep._

("Wait! Wait wait wait! He puts ghosts into paintings?" Yang asks disbelieving, "How dose that work?"

"I don't know but if he try's that with my family he'll be in one of those paintings" Sabbath said plainly)

_Professor E. Gadd was sleeping peacefully until he began to heard many noises and sounds until he heard the door leading to his lab suddenly burst wide open and then heard the sounds of many Boos laughing and ran to his lab and to his shock and horror he saw King Boo and his army of Boos with a red and black armored man raiding his gallery and taking the portraits off the walls including the portrait of Boolossus with the armored man unleashing a stream of flames from his wrist at lab equipment, then he saw King Boo flip the switch of the Ghost Portrificationizer to reverse and the Boos all placed the portraits into the machine and watched in horror as all of the ghosts that he captured were fully unleashed and were now fleeing from the lab and with their work finished the Boos all followed the released ghosts and ran after them but the armed man fires a rocket from his back towards his lab and causes a massive explosion to happen in the lab._

-Flashback End-

"So all your ghosts were freed and your trying to find them and put them back into their paintings?" Sabbath summarized, "Quick question, what do you know of Salem?"

"Salem? That Dark Witch had my first lab destroyed"

"By a man in red and black armor?"

"Yes quite the same" Professor E. Gadd nodded

"Did his helmet have a crescent shaped visor by any chance?" The Marrón Browns where dreading the answer.

The Ghost Hunter looked at Masked Sabbath, "Yes, he did, and I do believe he had the same weapon the masked one here had, only red in color" Professor E. Gadd finished

The four siblings looked at each other...

"Kairon..."

"So that makes four on Salem's side and the four of us then" Sabbath falls to the group and sighs irritably

"Who's Kairon?" Blake asks

Killious looks at the cat Faunus, "Kairon is one of our brothers, he a bounty hunter leader and a very dangerous one" The Were-Captain looks at E. Gadd, "Your Lucky to survive and encounter with him, he doesn't leave most alive"

Professor E. Gadd sweated a little, "Yes, I do believe he was trying to kill me when he fired that rocket at me..."

Kallico hummed and 'looked' at the small Professor, "You are kinda small, so he would miss on the first shot"

"Tell you what..." Everyone looked at the old man, "I'll help you battle Salem if you help me recapture the ghosts that have escaped"

"As much As we like to help, one of our friends was poisoned and we're trying to find a away to help cure her" Blake said

"Well I can help create the antidote you need then!" The Resistance all seemed happy at that... then Sabbath crushed that

"It wouldn't work..." Everyone looked at Sabbath for an explanation, "Kornelius's poison is comprised of twelve to fourteen different poisons he created himself, there are only four people, one of whom is Kornelius himself, knows the correct formula. Anything else might speed up the poison faster"

"We have to try" Killious interjected, the Were-Captain looks at the old man, "You got a lab nearby?"

The old ghost hunter nods, "Yes! Shouldn't be too far from here"

"Right then, Yang! Attached that scrap to the bus! We're towing it!"

The Resistance Strike Team All nods and get to work. Killious picks up E. Gadd and gets on the bus with the others while Yang and some of Killious's Vanguards help the blond bombshell with attaching chains to the totaled car and drives off when finished.

Killious and Professor E. Gadd looked over Weiss, the Wolf Captain handed a scanner to the old man and he then scans the unconscious woman.

"Hmm your right, this poison is quite strong, very strong" Professor E. Gadd looks at Killious with a serious expression, "And your saying a member of your family created this Killious?"

"Kornelius wasn't the best... mentally healthy member of our family, we tried helping him the best as we could. Took us putting 20 million volts of electricity though his head and brain just to get him where he is now" Killious said sadly

Professor E. Gadd sighs, "You said you have a way to save her?"

Killious nods, "My blood was... weaponized pre-say by the top scientist of my family, while it's meant to bring back extinct races destroyed by humans, I would have to transfer my blood to other for it to work" The Captain raises his arm and it transform into silver furred paw with claws, "It's painful at first, but it works"

"Hmm..." Professor E. Gadd, "Who else did you use this on?"

Killious blinks, "My Vanguard Squad"

"We'll need to be at my lab before we can try anything, as you say, it is painful"

"Quite"

The two watch over Schnee for the duration of the ride till they reached the lab

-One Hour Later

The Armored bus parked outside a house that Professor E. Gadd said was his home. Blake pulled the bus into park... AWAY from where a car could crash into their own vehicle again. Killious was carrying Weiss with E. Gadd in his back, the five Vanguards were following their leader into the lab while the other Resistance soldiers were patrolling outside for ghosts or Grimm.

Sabbath stood on top of the bus was a communicator in hand and seemed to be speaking with someone.

The rest of the Huntsman and Huntresses were with Kallico and Shaman of Fear inside the bus as the two didn't want them out of their sight.

Killious and Co. made it to Professor E. Gadd's lab and the Were-Captain places Weiss down on a table. The five Vanguards then strap Weiss down to the table and stands against the wall.

"Now then..." Professor E. Gadd pulls out a syringe, "Shall we begin?"

Chapter End!

_**Name: Krynlyss Tabitha Evilian Marrón Brown (Doctor Corvus1 OC) **_

Name Meaning/Origin: None

Age: Unknown

Race: Unknown

Family: Marrón Brown family, unnamed mother (living), unnamed father (dead)

Height: 5'4"

Date of Birth: February 25th (Wolf's Moon)

Gender: Female

Semblance: Unknown

Powers: Fear Manipulation (Like Scarecrow)

Eye color: Forest green with a red ring around the pupil and iris (Purple n silver when using powers)

Academy: Unknown

Grade: Elite Hunter

Personality: A quiet and serious woman that is known to let her actions speak for her, as she rarely speaks in general unless she wants to spread fear to others for her enjoyment and is extremely protective of her family and friends. A notable thing about Krynlyss is that she is known for her dark humor at times and to ask questions about fears and phobias

Appearance: The Shaman of Fear looked to be a 16 year old teenager with pale Caucasian skin, her slit eyes were bright forest green with a neon red pupils and were covered by round black sunglasses. Her wavy hair was glossy jet black and grey hued/tipped and tied into a low ponytail with a ladybug hair pin and covering a red diamond gem on her forehead. She stood around 5'4 in height, she wore a dark midnight blue long coat with armor (advance looking gauntlets that cover her forearms and hands, shoulder guards, knee guards) that was attached to a black scarf that covered her entire neck and jaw with a torn and tattered high collar cape. She also wore grey dress shirt with a vest n tie with a pair of black pants and matching combat boots. The most noticeable things about her where the white of his eyes were a dark purple with the more prompt color being the purple n silver glow of her iris eyes.

Weapons: A scimitar beam sword, Fear based weapons

History/Background: Krynlyss is a member of tribe of Gypsies that specializes in using magic to manipulate emotions, Krynlyss herself seems to have an affinity for fear, especially after reading a Batman comic about the Scarecrow. Krynlyss is well regarded for her ability to induce people no matter how strong into her illusions. In RWBY, she is assigned with Killious and two others to locate a problem and aid Yang and Co.

Likes: Her friends and family (mainly family), a Cooked Rabbit and Rice, doing long missions, training, hunting monsters, long walks

Dislikes: unnecessary wars, unnecessary violence, Ozpin (for obvious reason), Salem (also for obvious reasons), being used for others gain against her family, killing her friends and family on accident because of her illusions, Ironwood, being reminded of her past too much, people messing with her, people making blind jokes


End file.
